Kissing the stars (épisode 8)
by BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Craig adore observer les étoiles, rêve de devenir astronaute et aime assez le romantisme pour oser embrasser au clair de Lune celui qu'il ne considère plus comme un simple ami.
1. Chapter 1

C'était vraiment la journée des surprises et des découvertes bien percutantes.

À vrai dire, il était autant étonné que celui lui faisant face. Mais sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons : De son coté, Craig se demandait bien pourquoi après avoir abandonné Clyde et fait un rapide passage chez lui, il avait été voir ce gars en particulier. Un gars qui ne faisait en plus pas partie de ses meilleurs amis. Et n'était pas non plus son petit ami (Même si ce fameux gars en rêvait sûrement. Pour un de ces statuts du moins. Ou les deux.). Enfin, même si le fan de cochons d'Inde le trouvait parfois un peu crispant, il devait tout de même lui faire un minimum confiance pour venir chez lui dans un tel moment de doute extrême. Probablement parce que ce gars ne se classait justement pas dans ses amis très proches, et qu'ainsi il ne pourrait pas remarquer au premier coup d'œil que quelque chose clochait. Tous les individus à assez bien connaître Craig Tucker savaient que ce dernier ne se mettait pas dans un tel état de stress pour une raison futile.

Au moins, Mark Cotswolds paraissait simplement et sincèrement ravi de le voir. "Agréablement étonné" était l'expression à parfaitement convenir pour cette situation surréaliste.

Forcément, ce cher Mark ne pouvait être que fortement surpris devant cette visite surprise. Certes, il avait laissé à Craig les pleins pouvoirs pour s'inviter chez lui, toutefois le gamin ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que son nouvel ami débarque si vite. Sans avoir eu besoin de le rappeler gentiment mais avec insistance à celui qu'il voulait peut-être comme meilleur ami (voire plus) et qu'il commençait par accueillir on ne peut plus chaleureusement. À le prendre par le bras, plus précisément. En plaisantant joyeusement au sujet de cette visite inopinée, mais en avouant que ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir de revoir cet être insaisissable qu'était le gamin au bonnet péruvien. Ce qui n'était bien sûr pas le cas des parents de Mark qui lui réservaient un accueil glacial...

Pas étonnant, la dernière fois que Craig les avait aperçus c'était lors d'une entrevue chez la directrice de l'école élémentaire, quand les deux garnements s'étaient violemment battus et que Mark avait fini avec le nez cassé. Pris entre quatre yeux, le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde avait gardé toute sa sérénité lorsque les époux Cotswolds lui avaient fait la morale. Un moment juste bien chiant, auquel ce gamin indiscipliné avait répondu à l'aide d'un simple hochement de tête insolent à lui tout seul. Détail qui avait bien sûr superbement agacé les parents éplorés, outrés par tant de détachement et le laxisme du père de ce garçon fauteur de troubles. Même sa mère semblait couvrir et atténuer ses bêtises !

Ce tristement célèbre enfant turbulent pouvait donc très bien comprendre que Mr et Mme Cotswolds ne se retrouvaient pas franchement enchantés en voyant l'ancien intimidateur de leur fils débarquer dans la maison. Comme si de rien était, avec son insolence feinte et habituelle.

Heureusement, le fils Cotswolds avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas faire des présentations inutiles qui seraient devenues bien maladroites. À la place, Mark avait simplement expliqué qu'il allait dans sa chambre avec son ami Craig.

Son "ami". Craig ne savait pas s'il devait se montrer fier ou outré par ce titre, de la façon dont Mark le voyait. Ou plutôt, l'imaginait de façon bien idéaliste comme un super pote de longue date. En fait, le fan de cochons d'Inde était surtout très amusé en voyant les parents de son fameux grand ami s'échanger de sérieux regards mécontents. Courroucés que leur fils veuille tant devenir le meilleur ami officiel d'un tel élément perturbateur. Ou, pire, soit tombé amoureux du garçon à lui avoir mené la vie dure durant sa brève scolarité au sein d'une école normale.

En parlant de regard, celui que lui envoyait Mark n'était pas mal non plus. Étrange et intriguant, pas drôle du tout, et se voulant certainement immensément complice. Bien sûr, comme avec l'aide de son nouveau "meilleur ami" ce fils modèle venait d'oser défier la suprême autorité parentale !

Si ce soi-disant rebelle rayonnait de fierté en montant l'escalier, celui considéré comme un exemple en matière d'indiscipline n'en menait pas large. En fait, Craig n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. D'un côté il trouvait cette défiance complètement puérile, mais cette innocente naïveté lui faisait aussi penser à Clyde. Clyde, qui devait se sentir terriblement triste d'avoir été ainsi laissé en plan. Tout seul dans ce délicieux jacuzzi dans lequel ils passaient pourtant un si bon moment...

Mais justement, le moment actuel et précis était mal choisi pour repenser à son véritable meilleur ami. Surtout qu'un certain détail présent chez Mark s'éloignait des quelques points communs à lui trouver avec Clyde.

En bon petit élève modèle, ce type malgré tout sérieux, sincèrement passionné par les études et le savoir, Mark Cotswolds révisait tranquillement avant cette visite surprise à le rendre beaucoup moins exemplaire devant ses parents. À présent, pour continuer à briller aux yeux de ce gars qu'il trouvait si cool, le gamin venait de se ruer vers son bureau pour donner une apparence moins parfaite à son plan de travail où étaient alignés livres, cahiers, bloc-notes et autres outils pour parfaire ses connaissances. Les visites surprises de Craig Tucker pouvaient avoir du bon, sauf quand cet invité tant attendu débarquait au plus mauvais moment pour son image de rebelle à mériter l'amitié (et l'amour...) d'un prétendu bad boy inatteignable.

Décidément, Mark le connaissait encore bien mal. Craig n'allait certainement pas se moquer de lui et son amour pour les études, ou sa façon de faire plutôt sérieuse et appliquée digne d'un premier de la classe.

En plus, lui aussi avait son petit côté nerd. On pouvait collectionner les heures de colle et être sincèrement passionné par la lecture et les livres, comme le faisait subtilement savoir le fan de cochons d'Inde en s'approchant de l'importante bibliothèque de son nouvel ami. La dernière fois que celui-ci l'avait convié dans sa chambre, Craig n'avait pas eu l'occasion de jeter un œil aux livres parfaitement alignés, aujourd'hui il n'allait pas rater cette occasion et en même temps briser ce bref moment de blanc causé par l'unique gêne de ce pauvre Mark bien trop obnubilé par la perfection de leur naissante amitié sans nuage (ou trop amoureux...).

Quelques livres scolaires, d'excellents romans plus ou moins cultes (aucun romans gays, étonnement ?!), de jolis ouvrages de contes illustrés, des bouquins de poésie en plusieurs langues, et une petite collection de livres sur l'astronomie, les planètes, les voyages dans l'espace...! Craig était tellement étonné de tomber sur ce genre d'ouvrage qu'il avait pris un des livres sans demander au préalable. Bien qu'il n'aurait certainement pas demandé la permission...

Un livre sur les astronautes célèbres, un sujet à bien sûr fortement l'intéresser puisqu'il s'agissait d'un des métiers de ses rêves. Pendant que le gamin au bonnet péruvien feuilletait ce bouquin, Mark s'était approché pour lui confirmer la qualité de l'ouvrage. Et avouer qu'il avait été sincèrement admiratif de tous ces voyageurs de l'espace et que chaque aventure le faisait rêver. Naturellement, Craig complétait en admettant que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait pensé à la découverte de son intérêt pour le monde de l'astronomie. Il se souvenait aussi très bien de la réaction catastrophée de ses parents quand le petit garçon de 8 ans qu'il était à l'époque avait annoncé très solennellement sa décision de devenir astronaute. De découvrir chaque planète tout en faisant un tour chez les aliens. Et trouver un endroit assez paisible pour pouvoir élever des cochons d'Inde.

À défaut d'un jour réaliser ce vieux rêve d'enfance, cette anecdote avait fait doucement rire Mark qui la qualifiait de très touchante. Un avis plus agréable que celui de son ancien professeur, Mr Garrison, ayant simplement commenté que ce futur astronaute Craig avait intérêt à apprécier la sodomie et autres traitements à concerner cet orifice en particulier si sa route croisait un jour celle des extraterrestres. À part lui rappeler un rêve bizarre et étrangement réaliste, Craig n'avait pas trouvé cette réponse très drôle.

Il préférait amplement celle de son nouvel ami, celui qui lui faisait signe de s'asseoir sur son lit. Mais pas dans l'optique d'échanger un long baiser enflammé avant d'enchaîner par toutes les positions du kamasutra gay. Plus sage, ce gars qui restait toujours un peu trop parfait avait en fait minutieusement attrapé de sous son lit quelques affiches. Cette grande photographie de la Lune, une planche explicative sur la géographie lunaire, et un petit compte rendu de la situation de cette planète par rapport à ses consœurs. Un exposé que Mark avait préparé et présenté, inspiré par la passion que lui avait transmise une certaine personne. Un bel hommage, une sincère preuve d'amitié, une magnifique déclaration d'amour... Tout simplement, un exposé réussi.

Silencieusement admiratif en lisant ce joli travail de recherche, le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde avait même esquissé un petit sourire en apprenant que Mr Cotswolds avait mainte et mainte fois félicité son fils pour ce si beau résultat. Sans bien sûr connaître l'identité de celui à lui avoir inspiré ce thème en particulier. Ignorant également que son fils semblait très attaché à cet élément perturbateur qu'était Craig Tucker. Ce dernier devait d'ailleurs admettre que cet exposé était excellent, on reconnaissait la façon de faire d'un élève modèle attentif au moindre petit détail perfectible. En voulant précisément que le rendu final soit parfait et fasse ainsi honneur à son nouvel ami pour lequel il commençait à avoir des sentiments. Cet exposé serait ainsi une romantique et subtile déclaration des plus originales !

Non, ce n'était pas possible... Pourtant, avec un regard en coin hésitant et un sourire toujours aussi sincère, Mark semblait attendre la réponse tant attendue. Si cet exposé était réussi. Si ses sentiments étaient oui ou non partagés. Si Craig était un bon ami et allait l'honorer de quelques compliments sincères, puis l'inviter à regarder les étoiles avec lui, un soir, en tête-à-tête...

À cet instant, celui sur lequel reposait tant de pression et de demandes silencieuses mais pressantes pouvait presque comprendre son ami Tweek, quand celui-ci faisait des crises de panique si trop de choses stressantes s'accumulaient sur ses fragiles épaules. Mais le fan de cochons d'Inde était persuadé que ce gamin drogué au café n'avait jamais dû faire face à ce genre de situation on ne peut plus angoissante : Donner la réponse décisive à sceller le destin d'un gars qui voulait tant s'immiscer dans sa vie. Amicalement ou amoureusement, le principal concerné l'ignorait mais il savait que son avis allait compter pour la suite des événements. Le bon déroulement de leur soirée à lui faire oublier ou non son moment si troublant avec Clyde. Cet abruti qui l'avait invité à un premier rendez-vous soi-disant amoureux, agissait d'une manière complètement stupide, illogique, certainement pas attirante, ou si peu... Pour ensuite lui proposer, pas plus tard que ce matin, de mariner dans un jacuzzi ridicule mais appartenant à Cartman. Dans lequel ils avaient discuté gaiement, pour ensuite dangereusement se rapprocher de façon un peu plus... gay.

Finalement, c'était pour ne pas penser davantage à son vrai meilleur ami et sa façon si ensorcelante de passer sa langue sur sa nuque, que le gamin au bonnet péruvien avait décidé d'agir comme il le faisait toujours. De façon agréablement chiante, de manière à ne pas briser un équilibre, aussi fragile soit-il. De se montrer peut-être aussi lâche qu'un dénommé Clyde Donovan, mais le coupable pourrait toujours argumenter que son ami d'enfance déteignait négativement sur lui. Si jamais son ami ingrat lui reprochait un jour de l'avoir fait devenir homosexuel, ou presque...

En attendant, pour éviter que ce cher Mark se jette sur lui pour l'embrasser avec toute la passion que lui inspirait leur intérêt commun pour les aventures de l'espace, Craig avait jugé plus sage de simplement commenter que ce travail méritait un A+, avant de s'allumer une cigarette pour clôturer cette conversation. Il adorait les baisers-surprises pleins de tendresse, mais pas dans ce genre de contexte. Pas quand un type sympathique mais en passe de devenir fortement irritant commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise, et quand l'attitude de son meilleur ami officiel le troublait au plus haut point. Cet ami qui faisait tout pour lui montrer qu'il voulait réellement sortir avec lui, devenir son petit ami... Alors qu'un autre gars semblait lui aussi bien décidé à remplir ce rôle. Ce gars décidément bien surprenant qui venait de doucement, mais avec tout de même une certaine appréhension, lui emprunter sa cigarette...!

Mark Cotswolds était vraiment un gars rusé et intelligent. Ce petit calculateur avait attendu que celui qu'il convoitait porte au moins une fois sa cigarette à sa bouche pour ensuite l'intercepter de manière à goûter au délice d'un baiser indirect. Peut-être pas son premier baiser, mais sa première embrassade à caractère homosexuel, probablement. Et sûrement sa première expérience directe avec le tabac également, vu comment ce pauvre Mark toussait en essayant de garder malgré tout un air digne et sûr de lui. Ne surtout pas montrer qu'en bon petit garçon obéissant il n'avait jamais fumé de sa vie. Même en cachette. Toutefois, au lieu de le trouver tout bonnement pathétique, Craig admettait que la situation était plutôt gentiment amusante.

En plus, le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde devait bien admettre que son nouvel ami ne se défendait pas trop mal. Grâce au plaisir d'avoir ce bref contact avec des lèvres qu'il mourait d'envie d'embrasser, ou à la jubilation d'encore une fois bafouer l'autorité parentale. En fumant illégalement dans sa chambre, en compagnie de son ancien tourmenteur que ses parents ne pouvaient pas voir en peinture mais que lui aimait beaucoup.

Cette fois, au lieu de ricaner en pensant à l'air ulcéré que pourraient avoir Mr et Mme Cotswolds, Craig repensait à cet unique essai de la part de ce satané bouffeur de tacos pour devenir aussi cool que son meilleur ami. Plus que jamais motivé mais tout de même prudent, Clyde lui avait demandé une cigarette alors qu'ils restaient seuls tous les deux pendant que Mr Donovan était sorti faire des courses. Le gamin au bonnet péruvien, qui avait eu l'honneur de lui allumer sa fameuse première cigarette, se souvenait encore de l'expression victorieuse et fortement émue de son meilleur pote. Jusqu'à ce que Clyde commence à déchanter en bafouillant qu'il avait la tête qui tournait, puis finalement courir jusqu'à la salle de bain pour vomir misérablement. Après avoir gracieusement insulté son ami d'enfance, à gentiment l'avoir suivi pour ainsi mieux se moquer de lui, le soupirant de Bebe Stevens avait décrété en pleurnichant qu'il ne recommencerait plus jamais.

À contrario, Mark restait parfaitement maître de lui-même. Il toussait moins, ne fonçait pas vomir ses tripes, et ne pleurait pas non plus comme un bébé durant l'expérimentation de cette activité dangereusement addictive et discutable pour la santé. Cet élève modèle avait réussi son coup, il venait d'agréablement impressionner Craig Tucker qui le faisait savoir à l'aide d'un petit sourire d'appréciation.

En fait, Mark Cotswolds n'était pas si nul. Et il était aussi influençable que n'importe quel gamin de son âge, ça le rendait moins insupportable de perfection. Peut-être bien que ce gars se retrouvait aussi éperdument amoureux de son ancien tourmenteur, d'où sa volonté de se montrer exagérément cool... Qu'importe, maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion de le voir sous ce jour plus amical, apprendre à réellement le connaître, Craig trouvait que, moralement parlant, Mark ressemblait à Kyle, avec la naïveté et la sincérité de Clyde. Néanmoins, sans être aussi beau que ce dernier ni avoir le même sourire aussi adorable qu'envoûtant.

Peut-être bien que Mark allait devenir un bon ami, s'il voulait bien arrêter de débiter des paroles aussi ambiguës et déstabilisantes. Un ramassis de conneries. En lâchant à son nouvel ami que sa venue lui faisait vraiment plaisir, qu'il avait rarement rencontré une personne aussi intéressante que lui, ils partageaient en plus tellement de points communs !

Recommençant à être mal à l'aise, Craig marmonnait que tous les deux ne pouvaient pas se ressembler sur toute une longue liste de sujets.

Son nouvel ami ne devait certainement pas être mentalement prêt à entendre que son super best friend idéal vénérait chastement et respectueusement Jennifer Lopez. Malgré son intelligence, Mark ne pourrait pas conclure simplement, calmement, que Craig était comme beaucoup de gays qui idolâtraient des femmes célèbres d'une façon à la fois respectueuse et mystérieuse. Pas sûr non plus qu'il donne raison à son cher ami quand celui-ci défendait systématiquement si jamais Stan et Kyle usaient de toute leur immaturité pour se moquer de cette artiste.

Par contre, être au courant que Craig Tucker possédait un cochon d'Inde prénommé Stripe et qu'il adorait sincèrement ces petits animaux ne pourrait pas vraiment nuire à l'image parfaite que ce cher Mark se faisait de lui. Pas du tout, bien au contraire, au lieu d'être dégoûté par ce que certains qualifiaient de rongeurs nuisibles, son nouvel ami se retrouvait soudainement habité d'une vague d'enthousiasme en avouant à Craig qu'il avait lui-même eu un cochon d'Inde durant sa petite enfance. Le regard brillant d'émotion en remarquant l'intérêt immédiat de son interlocuteur qui venait d'écarquiller les yeux, il contait au gars incontestablement le mieux placé pour le comprendre son amitié avec son cochon d'Inde Eddie.

N'ayant jamais fréquenté d'école public, Mark et sa sœur Rebecca n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de tisser des liens d'amitié avec quelques camarades de classe. Dans l'impossibilité de choisir entre un lapin et un hamster, Rebecca avaient finalement eu les deux. Et son frère avait choisi un cobaye, baptisé Eddie. Un adorable petit animal pour lui tenir compagnie, et un fidèle compagnon très attachant. Parfois un peu craintif et peureux, mais cela faisait partie justement du charme des cobayes qui pouvaient par la suite devenir extrêmement fidèles et affectueux.

En entendant Mark lui décrire quelques bribes de sa vie avec son petit rongeur à avoir eu très vite une place importante dans son cœur, Craig avait l'impression de se voir avec Stripe. De merveilleux moments, comme il le soulignait à ce gars avec lequel quelques points communs étaient en effet à signaler. Des petits sourires complices suffisaient à le confirmer. En revanche, leur lien ne se muait pas en une complicité assez forte pour que Craig lui confie qu'il n'avait jamais eu honte de pleurer devant Stripe. Même Clyde n'était pas au courant...

Tellement happé par les aventures de Mark et Eddie, le gamin au bonnet péruvien n'avait pas tout de suite tilté quand il avait repris sa cigarette. Celle empruntée par Mark, sa première cigarette, cet objet du délit en contact avec sa bouche qu'il venait de réinvestir et tirer dessus sans se poser de question. Alors qu'un gars totalement hétéro n'aurait jamais supporté un tel contact quasiment buccal avec un de ses congénères...

Au moins, ils devenaient quittes au sujet du baiser indirect. Et Mark n'avait pas éclaté de rire en s'écriant que ça faisait gay, comme l'aurait certainement fait cet abruti de Clyde. Toujours concentré sur le cas Eddie, avec cette histoire traitant de la fois où son cobaye avait découvert qu'une fraise pouvait se manger, Mark ne prêtait pas attention à ce détail pourtant délicieusement licencieux. Sauf si pour lui l'homosexualité se classait dans les sujets bien vagues, inintéressants. Un point commun qu'il ne partageait pas avec son soi-disant ami...! Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Craig se sentait soulagé que Mark n'en profite pas. Qu'il ne cherche pas à l'embrasser ou le draguer. Que ce gars finalement plein de mystères sur ses réelles intentions, répréhensibles ou non, continue sagement de parler de son ancien animal de compagnie, captant divinement bien l'attention de celui qu'il voulait justement impressionner.

Et qu'il avait surtout réussi à captiver un certain temps avec ses anecdotes à base de cochons d'Inde, et d'autres adorables petits rongeurs. Assez longtemps pour que la mère de Mark fasse irruption dans la chambre, et fronce immédiatement le nez d'un air mécontent en inhalant cette odeur étrangère de tabac dans une pièce qui devait être dénuée de tout défaut. Heureusement, Mme Cotswolds préférait ne pas faire d'esclandre contre ce petit fauteur de troubles à avoir (presque) dévergondé son enfant. Ravalant son exaspération au sujet de ce très mauvais choix d'ami, elle avait simplement annoncé aux deux garnements que son mari venait de leur ramener de la nourriture du City wok et qu'ils pouvaient manger devant la télévision. Une véritable aubaine en apparence, comme le signalait le sourire triomphant qu'envoyait Mark à son invité. Ce dernier pouvait ainsi constater une fois de plus que la légendaire naïveté de Clyde Donovan pourrait presque entrer en rivalité avec celle de Mark Cotswolds...

En version non censurée, que Craig n'avait pas eu de mal à comprendre malgré le cryptage : Les époux Cotswolds ne désiraient surtout pas manger en présence de cet indésirable, ni prendre la peine de lui préparer un repas décent. Ainsi, pour arrondir les angles et ne pas brusquer leur fils chéri, ils s'étaient rabattus sur une solution bien lâche mais qui sauvaient les fragiles apparences. La preuve, Mark mordait à l'hameçon de cette version atrocement modifiée et sauvagement amputée de tous les moments qui pourraient sous-entendre que ses parents n'acceptaient pas son nouvel ami. À leurs yeux, Craig Tucker restait celui qui avait cruellement intimidé un innocent et eu des attitudes violentes avec leur fils, une très mauvaise fréquentation et le pire ami à avoir !

Parce qu'il n'était justement pas un mauvais ami, et surtout pour ne pas faire de mal à ce pauvre Mark, Craig préférait se taire et le suivre sans un mot. Même quand sa présence se faisait implicitement contester, qu'elle deviendrait par la suite intolérable. Et pour ça pas besoin de  
sous-titres, Craig l'avait bien compris quand la mère de son nouvel ami avait posé son regard sur sa petite personne devenue tellement problématique. Un regard où se lisait un vague mépris mélangé à une réelle méfiance. Et bien sûr une désapprobation face à ce traitement de faveur de la part du fils Cotswolds qui annonçait à son super pote qu'il pourrait choisir le programme regardé à la télévision.

À vrai dire, s'il avait vraiment eu le choix, l'invité de marque aurait grandement préféré dîner dans la chambre. Tranquillement, seul avec Mark malgré les risques encourus.

Et non se retrouver confortablement installé sur ce canapé impeccable, avec cette désagréable impression d'être épié par les parents de son hôte. Ces adultes qui voulaient paraître irréprochables s'attendaient sûrement à ce que le nouvel ami de leur fils soit impoli et salisse leur beau canapé, pas à ce qu'il mange aussi sagement et n'impose pas son point de vue pour le programme télévisé. Craig avait simplement approuvé quand son ami lui avait demandé si ce film de super héros lui plaisait, et se demandait quand même si Mark ne serait pas capable de justement oser l'embrasser devant ses parents. Une approche on ne peut plus dangereuse, faisant d'une pierre deux coups pour son coming-out et ses sentiments tournés vers son ancien ennemi. De quoi briser en mille morceaux le carcan dans lequel l'enfermait ses parents trop stricts, comme dans les contes. C'était tellement romantique ! Mais pas autant que toutes les frasques de son meilleur ami si étrange ces derniers temps...

Clyde Donovan, celui qu'il n'avait jamais voulu qualifier comme son premier amour pour ne pas souffrir davantage de ses sentiments à sens unique. Clyde restait malgré tout ce gars que Craig avait toujours rêvé d'avoir comme petit ami, sa référence en matière de beauté masculine et de relation amoureuse idéale. À part sa romance avec Thomas, qui aurait peut-être réussi à lui faire oublier ce célèbre amateur de tacos, aucun individu à avoir croisé sa route ne pouvait prétendre arriver à la cheville de son meilleur pote.

Il faut dire que le principal concerné pour changer la donne n'y mettait pas vraiment beaucoup de bonne volonté. La chose n'était peut-être pas très loyale ni correcte, mais Craig admettait sans honte avoir souvent pensé à Clyde alors qu'il embrassait le gars avec lequel il entretenait une relation plus ou moins sérieuse ou un inconnu à qui il ne parlerait déjà plus le lendemain. Même durant un moment purement sexuel pas toujours environné de sensiblerie, s'il fermait les yeux quand le plaisir s'intensifiait c'était pour penser à comment se déroulerait la chose avec son meilleur ami. Et donc plus facilement atteindre un orgasme pas complètement frustrant en s'imaginant si proche de son complice, qui serait miraculeusement très doué malgré son inexpérience.

Une habitude adoptée trop souvent et naturellement pour oser l'avouer à ceux qui avaient partagé un peu d'intimité avec lui. Mais qui ne pourraient définitivement pas rivaliser avec une certaine personne déjà trop haut placée, car Craig était secrètement persuadé que son complice était un très bon petit ami. Pas dans le genre prince charmant parfait, plutôt le style de gars cool, drôle, et attentionné. Certes, un peu trop naïf, dangereusement manipulable, mais adorablement sincère et tendre. Un gars qui ne lèverait jamais la main sur lui, ne ferait pas de chantage ni d'odieux mensonges. Le genre de personne avec lequel il pourrait un jour se marier, mener une vie paisible dans leur maison, entourés de leurs nombreux cochons d'Inde...

Une rêverie stupide. Son auteur s'en voulait souvent d'espérer devenir le petit ami de celui qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Bebe Stevens, et depuis des années il se cantonnait à aimer son meilleur ami d'une façon sincère mais résignée. En parfaite adéquation avec sa façon de faire habituelle, cette stabilité qui était devenue une douce et ennuyeuse habitude rassurante. Voilà pourquoi le revirement soudain de leur relation jusqu'ici strictement amicale l'avait troublé.

Depuis le soir fatidique où son cher ami l'avait invité à un rencart, leur fameux premier rendez-vous en amoureux, le fan de cochons d'Inde n'osait pas y croire. C'est à peine s'il s'autorisait à définir Clyde comme son petit ami, alors que cette place lui avait toujours été réservée. Encore plus depuis ce tête-à-tête dans le jacuzzi à la sauce KFC, quand son ami l'avait touché d'une manière si peu amicale. Presque irréelle, définitivement agréable, mais beaucoup trop déstabilisante, tellement que le gamin avait filé comme un lâche...

Peut-être n'était-il pas prêt à l'aimer au grand jour, assumer ses attirances et sentiments dangereux, entamer une relation réelle avec celui qui ne serait donc plus seulement son ami d'enfance en engageant quelque chose de sérieux. Et romantique surtout, pour ça Craig y mettait un point d'honneur sans compromis !

En effet, malgré les apparences, le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde adorait les choses romantiques. Des choses terriblement fleur bleue, la quintessence des clichés amoureux, l'art du romantisme à l'état pur. Communément qualifiées de choses mièvres, destinées aux filles, horriblement gnangnans, et la liste était longue. À souvent concerner les couples dits normaux, malheureusement. Néanmoins, ce gamin nullement concerné par les romances hétérosexuelles des œuvres classiques n'avait plus besoin de faire preuve d'une bonne dose d'imagination depuis sa découverte des romans à l'eau de rose traitant de romances gays. Et même si Craig était certain que ces bouquins pourraient grandement aider Kyle dans sa relation amicale avec son super boyfriend, il gardait ses lectures et les avis allant avant uniquement pour lui. Par prudence, le fait de s'assumer ou non n'avait rien avoir là-dedans (Ou si peu...).

Alors comment réagirait son meilleur ami Clyde, lui qui l'avait toujours vu comme un type super classe, imperturbable, profondément ennuyé par les choses tellement niaises, en apprenant que le très cool Craig Tucker rêvait que son pote le serre amoureusement dans ses bras au clair de Lune en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Le mythe allait être brisé, ça serait inévitable. Son image en prendrait un coup fatal également. Peut-être même que ce satané bouffeur de tacos allait le trouver moins intéressant et se détacherait progressivement de lui...!

Voulant lui aussi détenir le titre de meilleur ami/petit ami de Craig Tucker, Mark avait tout de suite remarqué l'air contrarié de son invité. Il était poli, ou prévenant comme le serait un petit ami idéal.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Manque de chance ils avaient terminé leur repas, Craig ne pouvait pas mentir en expliquant qu'une certaine sauce ne lui revenait pas du tout et qu'il préférait la sauce verte de chez Taco Bell.

\- … Je pensais juste à autre chose.

\- À Clyde ?

En fait, heureusement que leur petit dîner venait de se terminer. Craig avait beau ignorer l'authenticité des dons de télépathie de Mark ou si lui-même était si prévisible, il savait que sous la surprise ses mains auraient lâché son plat sur le beau canapé brillant de propreté. Et bien sûr, c'est ce pauvre Mark qui en aurait porté l'entière responsabilité pour ne pas que cette soirée soit l'unique passée aux côtés de Craig.

Quoique, finalement, le fan de cochons d'Inde aurait peut-être fait exprès de renverser de la sauce, dont la couleur se marierait d'ailleurs à merveille avec le rouge éclatant du canapé (Pourquoi fallait-il que ce canapé soit de la couleur préférée de Clyde...), en voyant son nouvel ami lui envoyer un drôle de petit regard tout sauf bienveillant. Craig se doutait bien que Mark ne portait sûrement pas le soupirant de Bebe Stevens dans son cœur puisque c'était lui le vrai meilleur ami officiel (et  
peut-être même plus), mais jamais il aurait imaginé que le gamin ose lui demander avec autant de détachement pervers si Clyde avait déjà fait un test de QI, sous-entendant sûrement qu'à ses yeux ce pauvre gars était un réel attardé.

Le genre de test à la con souvent frauduleux, voilà l'unique réponse que pouvait lui servir le meilleur ami de Clyde. Et tant pis si les parents de Mark écoutaient et trouvaient ces mots trop durs pour les innocentes oreilles de leur fils adoré. Craig se retenait même de lui signaler que son premier petit ami, pour lequel il avait toujours beaucoup de respect et d'amitié, était atteint du syndrome de la Tourette. Et se classait comme un des garçons le plus cool et mature qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Aussi, ses amis Jimmy et Timmy étaient bien plus courageux et respectueux que ce sale petit gosse de riche mesquin jugeant les gens pas assez biens pour lui comme risibles ou inférieurs.

Et même si Mark baissait à présent les yeux, l'air un peu contrit suite à ces paroles uniquement dictées par sa vilaine jalousie, Craig ne voulait pas perdre de temps à essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Le gamin avait également décidé qu'il ne resterait pas non plus dormir chez son nouvel ami beaucoup moins idéal. Déjà que la perspective de dormir dans cette maison où sa présence était accueillie comme la peste par l'autorité parentale qui la régissait, mais si en plus il devait subir les avances nocturnes d'un gars minable au point de se moquer des facultés mentales d'une personne, c'était trop pour sa patience récemment bien fragilisée.

Retourner vers un sujet plus passionnant, touchant, adorable,... et donc penser à Clyde, s'annonçait plus raisonnable. Agréable surtout.

Surtout qu'à présent Craig voulait bien admettre qu'il avait sûrement eu un peu honte de montrer son côté sensiblement fleur bleue. Ou plutôt, le gamin au bonnet péruvien n'avait pas su comment s'y prendre comme il ne pensait pas qu'un jour ce genre de miracle puisse arriver grâce et à cause de son compère.

Les preuves étaient pourtant là : Clyde faisait tout pour attirer son attention dans l'espoir de lui plaire (Comme s'il avait besoin de beaucoup d'efforts pour y arriver...). Il remettait même en doute sa sexualité ! Ajouté à plein d'autres choses stupides pour arriver à sortir enfin officiellement avec Craig Tucker, ou quelque chose comme ça.

C'était la dangereuse limite qui faisait quitter le chemin de la sainte amitié. Et Craig avait maintenant l'impression de l'avoir franchie depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à aimer Clyde, voulu sortir avec son ami et échanger des moments de tendresse avec celui-ci. Cette impression et ses sentiments s'en retrouvaient renforcés depuis que son compère se montrait progressivement beaucoup moins amical, dans le meilleur sens du terme. Et leur moment dans le jacuzzi de Cartman pouvait l'attester...

Malgré un petit numéro de charme à l'avoir pris complètement au dépourvu, la suite des événements étaient restés surprenants mais progressivement agréables. Déjà que le gamin au bonnet péruvien adorait quand son meilleur ami s'adonnait à ce genre de petit jeu un peu débile issu de leur enfance, Clyde avait en plus eu la bonne idée d'y mêler un soupçon de sensualité directement issue de ses récentes aspirations bisexuelles à fortement l'inspirer.

Et, plus que jamais sous le charme, son heureuse victime devenue son unique muse frissonnait encore en y repensant. En se disant très sérieusement, amoureusement, qu'il voulait que son meilleur ami le touche encore de cette façon. Maintenant que Craig avait eu un aperçu de ce que ressentait à présent son compère, il savait ce qui devait être fait. Et admettait maintenant totalement être amoureux de son meilleur ami.


	2. Chapter 2

Si Clyde avait été parfaitement conscient de ses actes lorsqu'il avait massé puis tripoté timidement (mais avidement...) son ami d'enfance, pour ensuite se toucher en pensant précisément à cet ami en question, le gamin avait la désagréable impression d'agir à présent mécaniquement. Tel un robot, il s'était levé lentement du jacuzzi, mais plus maladroitement que l'aurait fait un parfait androïde inhabité d'émotions. Pour ensuite suivre les traces de pas de Craig et acheminer jusqu'à la petite salle de bain personnelle de Cartman, redécorée de sauce KFC de part et d'autre. Devant un tel spectacle, son propriétaire allait bouillir de rage et vociférer ses pires insultes. Un charmant divertissement !

Mais Clyde n'avait pas le cœur à s'amuser, s'imaginer rire sans son meilleur ami avec lequel il aurait échangé un petit regard complice avant de partager une si belle hilarité. Et non enfin fondre en larmes en comprenant cette fois bien clairement que Craig était vraiment parti, que ce n'était pas une blague ni un cauchemar. Son ami l'avait laissé sans raison, alors que les choses s'annonçaient si bien, que Clyde lui-même se sentait pour une fois parfaitement à l'aise dans une atmosphère si peu teintée d'hétérosexualité. L'ironie du sort avait voulu que ça soit le plus gay des deux qui file à l'anglaise, encore plus surprenant et déstabilisant. Amèrement terrassant...

À l'école élémentaire, Clyde avait fait un exposé sur l'importance de ne pas gaspiller l'eau et comment adopter les bons gestes dans la vie quotidienne. Actuellement, le gamin se trouvait bien loin de toutes ces belles paroles idéalistes qui expliquaient la marche à suivre pour surveiller sa consommation d'eau. C'est-à-dire ne pas faire couler si longtemps l'eau chaude devenue presque bouillante. Ne pas pleurer inutilement et misérablement de longues minutes sous la douche alors que son corps était débarrassé de toute trace de sauce KFC. Et puis à quoi bon le rendre impeccable, puisque de toute façon son corps était visiblement devenu peu attirant aux yeux de son ami gay censé être amoureux de lui et follement attiré...

Oui, maintenant Clyde acceptait de se dire que son ami d'enfance avait des sentiments plus forts qu'amicaux à son égard, comme lui-même commençait à les partager. À comprendre cette attirance étrange devenue plaisante et naturelle. Mais aussi tellement fugace, du côté de son ami qui correspondait presque parfaitement au cliché gay décrit par Cartman. Les gays qui aimaient un homme seulement pour son apparence, voulaient un gars beau, sexy, et musclé. Craig avait dû trouver que son cher ami avait plus de vilaine graisse gélatineuse que de beaux muscles brillants. Que son petit numéro de charme se classait comme la parade amoureuse la plus pathétique à côté du talent inné de séduction d'un spécimen tel que Mark Cotswolds. Et ce dont il avait besoin était d'un partenaire capable de le faire hurler de plaisir, pas d'une vierge effarouchée dans tous ses états en pratiquant un simulacre de massage juste bon pour ajouter un peu de fantaisie à une séance banale de masturbation... De ce fait, le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde avait donc dû finalement aller rejoindre un gars mille fois plus magnifique, intelligent et gay, qu'il gardait sous le coude au cas où Clyde Donovan ne correspondrait pas totalement à ses attentes !

Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses, dont le fait que son presque petit ami n'avait pas daigné le toucher. À part lui caresser le bras, sûrement pour ne pas avoir à passer sa langue sur ce corps qui finalement le dégoûtait...

Clyde se détestait. Il détestait son corps. Il détestait ses doutes. Il détestait chacun des mots prononcés par sa bouche tout le long de ce maudit tête-à-tête, se soldant sur un semi échec à l'incertitude amère et renforcée par le silence glacial de son meilleur ami.

Cette fois, son compère ne revenait pas vers lui à l'aide d'un touchant SMS qui expliquerait toute l'affaire basée sur un simple quiproquo et les choses redeviendraient comme avant. La vérité devait être, comme bien souvent, plus cruelle. Le gamin au bonnet péruvien avait probablement supprimé le numéro de celui qui ne deviendrait jamais son petit ami. Craig allait juste rester son "ami" par pitié pour ce gars pitoyable, puis progressivement s'en détacher en se demandant comment il avait pu être attiré par un minable pareil qu'il ne voudrait même pas comme simple plan cul.

Ce grand amateur de tacos avait l'impression de ressembler à ces filles dans les séries ou les films pour adolescents. Quand, pour bien appuyer sur leur point d'humanité, ces jeunes filles en faisaient une montagne si leur grand amour ne leur accordaient pas un regard ou décidaient de les quitter pour X raison. Si ce n'était pas au sujet de la taille de leurs seins, qui à leurs yeux étaient inexistants. Ou à cause du fait de ne plus arriver à rentrer dans leur jeans, et ne pas avoir un aussi beau visage que la fille la plus populaire de l'école (qui, accessoirement, était également la rivale de l'héroïne). Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, le soupirant sans cesse éconduit de Bebe Stevens compatissait au sort de ces demoiselles. Malgré son titre officieux de garçon le plus mignon, en cet instant, depuis le départ précipité de son fidèle complice, il se sentait terriblement seul. Abandonné. Et se trouvait affreusement moche. Repoussant. Inintéressant. Inutile. Pas assez bien pour Craig Tucker, tout simplement.

Pour en remettre une couche, s'il était présent, son ami d'enfance le traiterait de gros bébé pleurnichard. Le fan de cochons d'Inde lui dirait aussi que ça ne servait à rien de se frotter les yeux comme ça, à part les rendre encore plus rouges et se faire mal. Malgré son air distant affiché presque continuellement, Craig avait toujours été si gentil avec lui. À sa manière, parfois un peu maladroitement, mais toujours sincèrement. En le serrant gauchement dans ses bras en cas de gros coup dur, ou en partageant avec lui de la nourriture pour le consoler.

Alors comment son vieil ami pouvait-il le laisser tomber à un moment aussi important...? Lui donner le sentiment d'avoir changé radicalement d'avis, de ne plus l'aimer, de s'être trompé. Clyde se demandait même s'il avait fait quelque chose qui aurait pu offusquer son complice, mais même en se repassant chaque passage en vitesse accélérée sans non plus trop s'y attarder pour ne pas retomber dans le trouble et les pleurs, rien ne le choquait.

Pendant qu'il se séchait, se rhabillait et réunissait ses affaires, Clyde avait beau analyser attentivement tous les instants clefs de ce rendez-vous qu'il n'osait pas qualifier de raté, rien ne faisait tilt. La seule chose primordiale durant cet intense instant de doutes et de réflexion était d'en venir à la conclusion de ne surtout pas croiser celui qui ne deviendrait jamais sa chère et tendre moitié. Bien que le destin géographique ne jouait pas vraiment en sa faveur...

Aujourd'hui, à sa grande honte, le gamin maudissait le fait d'être le voisin de Craig Tucker. Guidé par une peur obscure et gênante de tomber sur celui toujours censé être son vieux complice, Clyde choisissait exprès de faire un long détour pour être sûr de ne surtout pas croiser Craig. Et enfin rentrer chez lui en passant par la porte-fenêtre de son jardin, comme le faisait son meilleur ami quand il était invité chez les Donovan suite à la demande amicalement expresse du fils Donovan. Et que, pour se souhaiter la bienvenue, les deux amis s'adonnaient à un charmant petit concours de grimaces chaque côté de la baie vitrée.

Pour ne pas repenser à tous leurs fous rires, cette façon si mignonne et touchante dont riait Craig et son talent pour faire les pires grimaces, Clyde préférait s'engouffrer sans plus attendre dans la maison et foncer dans sa chambre pour aussi vite se mettre au lit. Tout habillé, l'esprit toujours aussi confus, avec cette impression d'être malade et donc fiévreux mais de parfaitement comprendre la réalité.

La réalité qu'il se reprenait en pleine face, bien dans les dents. Une réalité qui le faisait à nouveau pleurer silencieusement contre son oreiller, renifler péniblement en sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas en parler à ses amis proches, ni même à Cartman. La vengeance de Craig serait terrible si jamais ses amis n'arrivaient pas à tenir leur langue, et la honte serait trop grande d'avouer son échec face à son confident qui plaçait tant d'espoirs en lui. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Eric Cartman prenait tant à cœur son éventuel couple avec Craig... ? Cartman était un égoïste qui s'intéressait uniquement aux gens dans des buts tout saufs louables et dénués d'intérêts. Alors pourquoi autant d'efforts pour réunir deux jeunes gens dont il n'était pourtant pas si proche...

Peu importe, puisque cette romance ne verrait jamais le jour. Craig ne l'aimait plus. Le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde l'avait repoussé et pris la fuite alors qu'ils auraient pu échanger leur premier baiser dans ce fabuleux jacuzzi façon KFC, tendrement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Une scène tout droit issue de son esprit si naïf et romantique, qui ne pourrait jamais plaire à un gay uniquement intéressé par l'apparence et le sexe. Devant cette condamnation sans appel, Clyde se sentait bien bête, en plus de se considérer comme inutile et affreusement laid.

Fatigué aussi, pour arriver à s'assoupir un petit moment puis se réveiller en sursaut quand son père avait toqué à la porte. Le décès de Mme Donovan les avait assez rapprochés pour savoir quand quelque chose n'allait pas, sans avoir besoin d'en dire beaucoup et rendre la situation gênante. Ainsi, Mr Donovan avait vite compris que son fils désirait rester seul. Et lui avait simplement demandé s'il voulait un sandwich, manger un petit quelque chose avant de dormir. Sentant les larmes lui remonter aux yeux, cette fois pour une raison à lui faire réellement chaud au cœur, Clyde remerciait son père et lui expliquait qu'il allait dormir directement.

Sombrer dans un repos sans rêve marquant pour ne plus penser à une certaine personne, mettre au passé cette douloureuse journée, digérer son plus terrible râteau, se préparer mentalement à cette nouvelle vie sans la présence de son vieil ami. Enfin, plutôt somnoler et voguer dans un demi-sommeil où le soupirant de Bebe Stevens voyait des brides de souvenirs animés par son ami d'enfance et lui. Au jardin d'enfants, Clyde observant sagement Craig et Butters en train de dessiner respectivement des cochons d'Inde et des hamsters. Craig et Clyde tout juste âgés de 6 et 7 ans qui jouaient avec des grenouilles. Ces deux mêmes enfants qui avaient vite pris l'habitude de dormir chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Clyde ayant l'honneur d'être le premier ami auquel Craig avait présenté Stripe. Clyde, toujours qui donnait à manger à Stripe et le prenait dans ses bras, sous l'œil attentif de son compère lui répétant de faire attention. Les deux gamins qui passaient des heures à jouer ensemble, inventer des histoires et rire de concert devant une belle trouvaille et leur complicité de plus en plus forte. Ces deux redoutables complices à avoir formé une alliance presque fatale au moment de la quête du Bâton de la vérité.

Clyde, tout seul à broyer du noir dans son lit en se noyant dans ses larmes et ses lamentations, qui venait de sentir son téléphone portable vibrer. Au début, cet ami éploré n'avait pas compris où pouvait être son téléphone puisqu'il n'y avait pas de poche sur son pantalon de pyjama. Avant de comprendre, en lâchant un soupir à fendre l'âme, qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se changer avant de se planquer sous ses couvertures. Enfiler de confortables vêtements de nuit était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Tout comme le fait de consulter son téléphone, les chances que Craig reprenne contact avoisinait le zéro. Son cher ami devait être dans le lit et les bras d'un gars assurément cool et séduisant (gay, riche, musclé, intelligent,...), il pensait juste à son pauvre meilleur ami en ricanant puisque le fan de cochons d'Inde avait dû faire croire à ses parents qu'il allait dormir chez ce loser de Clyde. Une éventualité qui lui serrait le cœur, lui redonnait envie de fondre en larmes, et certainement pas le courage de jeter un œil à son portable.

Après de brèves réflexions ponctuées par de nouvelles vibrations, Clyde en venait au fait que c'était sûrement Cartman qui venait s'enquérir des prouesses de son petit protégé. Hélas son élève indigne avait bien trop honte de lui avouer la vérité. Surtout qu'il savait que ses larmes ne pourraient pas être retenues bien longtemps si des mots devaient se poser sur ces tristes événements. Même si Cartman se montrait miraculeusement gentil avec lui, Clyde souffrait d'avance de devoir intensifier et confirmer cette terrible réalité en la partageant avec quelqu'un. Il voulait se couper du monde au moins pour cette nuit, peut-être que ses idées seraient plus claires demain matin (Bien que le gamin en doutait fortement...) Mais pour qu'un tel miracle puisse avoir lieu, sa nuit devait être calme et apaisante, pas se retrouver rythmée par les vibrations de son téléphone ! Du Cartman tout craché, pour le harceler bêtement, l'avoir à l'usure, et espérer rafler quelques informations sur l'affaire Clyde/Craig qui serviraient à... À quoi d'ailleurs ?

Dans l'idée d'au moins faire la lumière sur cet étrange questionnement et cet intérêt pervers ou sincère, Clyde avait finalement attrapé son téléphone qui n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter sous les ordres de ce gros lard impatient. Ce sale con n'avait vraiment aucun savoir vivre pour le déranger aussi tard ! Il méritait bien de se faire remettre à sa place et tant pis pour les ces soi-disant informations importantes au sujet de la curiosité malsaine de Cartman pour un futur couple gay...

En fait, sous le regard hébété de son propriétaire, ce prodigieux petit appareil affichait uniquement des appels venant de Craig Tucker. Accompagnés d'un SMS de ce dernier, datant d'à peine quelques minutes !

Incrédule, Clyde s'était frotté les yeux, laissant échapper un petit gémissement plaintif en admettant que son compère avait raison quand il lui conseillait de ne pas toucher à ses yeux après ce genre de crises de larmes, puis avait vaillamment ouvert le message. Au point où il en était, ce grand amateur de tacos se considérait comme blindé et paré à encaisser les pires paroles. Même venant de celui qu'il aimait un peu plus qu'amicalement, dont la simple action chaotique mettait ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Et le fait d'apprendre, en lisant ce fameux message, que son meilleur ami l'attendait devant chez lui l'avait littéralement fait bondir hors de son lit pour se poster à sa fenêtre.

En effet, grâce aux maisons encore allumées malgré l'heure tardive, il pouvait apercevoir Craig posté sur le trottoir devant sa maison. À cette distance et à cause de l'obscurité tout de même présente, Clyde ne pouvait pas clairement discerner l'expression faciale de son ami. Mais le plus grand admirateur de Bebe Stevens avait tout de suite repéré le sac Taco Bell que Craig tenait à la main ! Et vu la grosseur du sac, il devait y avoir un bon petit festin !

Un détail propre à leur éventuel futur couple et déjà approuvé seulement si cette bonne habitude perdurait : Si Craig se faisait pardonner à coup de mets divins issus de chez Taco Bell, Clyde s'imaginait d'avance faire semblant de bouder dans l'espoir d'avoir une avalanche de tacos ! Et pourquoi pas se faire inviter à la Casa Bonita !

En attendant ce jour glorieux, ce gamin si facile à corrompre n'avait pas attendu bien longtemps avant de prendre sa décision.

Porté par l'envie de revoir Craig, influencé par son estomac qui se réveillait brusquement en ayant aperçu le logo d'un certain restaurant bien connu, protégé par les bonnes ondes de sa défunte mère qui l'aidaient à faire preuve du plus de discrétion possible. Ainsi, Clyde sortait de sa chambre le plus calmement possible. En refermant très délicatement la porte, pour ensuite descendre l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds. Et en priant aussi très fort pour que son père n'ait pas eu la charmante mais désastreuse idée de proposer une invitation nocturne à cette femme encore inconnue mais qui semblait tant lui plaire. Ça aurait été une drôle de façon de faire les présentations et d'en même temps avouer à son père et cette presque inconnue son début de relation plus seulement amicale avec Craig Tucker. Un coming-out à la limite de la parodie qui l'avait fait frissonner d'effroi, tout en enfilant son manteau sans oublier de prendre ses gants. En se demandant aussi très sérieusement si un jour il allait avouer sa bisexualité au membre de sa famille dont il était le plus proche. Si son père pourrait le comprendre, prendre la nouvelle avec bienveillance, lui certifier que sa mère approuverait cette union bien qu'elle soit de nature homosexuelle...

En attendant ce grand moment de vérité encore très bancal et glissant, l'éternel soupirant de Bebe Stevens se tenait devant la porte d'entrée. Pensif, dangereusement hésitant, presque à la merci de ses vieux démons. Ses doutes et lui savaient qu'en franchissant cette porte sa relation avec Craig ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Ils allaient redevenir de simples amis qui seraient vite mal à l'aise en repensant à la nature amoureuse à avoir pesé un temps sur leur relation, se muer en de terribles ennemis juste d'accord pour se faire les pires crasses et critiques acerbes, ou bien franchir le pas et officialiser leur statut de couple. Ces trois éventualités le faisaient déjà trembler de peur ! Même la dernière, où il s'imaginait se faire tabasser par Craig après avoir tenté de l'embrasser pour sceller leur relation amoureuse.

Mais, au fond de lui, Clyde savait surtout qu'il devait aller au bout de ses émotions. Assumer ses sentiments, oser regarder son meilleur ami en le considérant à présent plus seulement comme son super meilleur pote, mais plutôt son petit ami dont il était très fier et tragiquement amoureux.

Voilà, il y était arrivé, ce grand amateur de tacos venait de penser qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur ami et se perdait avec un romantisme dégoulinant dans cette relation encore bien incertaine.

C'est vrai, après tout, le fan de cochons d'Inde venait peut-être le voir armé de tacos et de formules d'excuses toutes prêtes pour simplement enterrer la hache de guerre. Reprendre leur merveilleuse amitié là où elle s'était arrêtée. Pile au moment très spécial et instructif en compagnie de Brenda Love, quand le plus naïf des deux amis avait appris deux informations capitales en une fois. Bien trop pour sa pauvre sensibilité et son petit cœur fragile à trop souvent se noyer dans les larmes, qui allaient peut-être une fois de plus se faire malmener par son compère. En particulier si ce dernier lui faisait savoir qu'il avait finalement un petit ami mille fois mieux que lui, et que finalement rester de simples amis était plus sage.

Prévoyant et pas du tout le roi des froussards, la main prudemment posée sur la poignée de la porte en devinant la nouvelle claque mentale qu'il risquait de se prendre, Clyde considérait qu'il pouvait encore reculer. Pour cette fois, se passer de tacos pour préserver ce qui lui restait de dignité. Et la blessure encore ouverte de ses sentiments.


	3. Chapter 3

Craig allait certainement lui dire qu'il regardait trop de films à l'eau de rose destinés aux filles. Et son complice répliquerait que tout ceci était en effet monstrueusement gay. Mais pas tout de suite, chaque chose en son temps.

Tout d'abord, Clyde avait fait mieux que fatalement rebrousser chemin, remonter sans bruit l'escalier, et passer le reste de sa misérable vie terré dans sa chambre. Mille fois mieux que simplement ouvrir la porte et s'avancer cérémonieusement pour faire face à son cher ami au titre encore incertain.

À peine sorti de sa maison, en refermant bien sûr lentement la porte derrière lui, le soupirant sans cesse éconduit de Bebe Stevens avait foncé presque en courant vers son meilleur ami. Pas pour le frapper avec toute la force de sa précédente détresse, et encore moins dans l'idée de lui donner un baiser langoureux pour signifier que tout était oublié.

Encore mieux, dans l'esprit d'une personne assez romantique pour apprécier : Clyde s'était jeté dans ses bras pour lui offrir un semblant de câlin fraternel, se révélant être en fait un sincère sursaut d'émotions. Chargé de ses tourments lancinants et présents depuis leur séparation de tout à l'heure, la joie de revoir son meilleur ami, ce sentiment si étrange à chaque fois que le dénommé Craig Tucker entrait dans son champ de vision ou ses pensées, tout ça réuni en un seul et unique geste.

Une action, à première vue bien anodine. Ayant quand même manqué de faire basculer son complice, sûrement très surpris par cette étreinte pire qu'émotive et si peu virile. Mais que Craig avait approuvé avec le même élan de sensibilité (pour ne pas dire d'amour), en le serrant à son tour dans ses bras. Enfin, avec un seul bras. Prudent, le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde tenait à bonne distance le sac de victuailles venant de chez Taco Bell. Clyde l'étreignait avec une telle force que tout le contenu aurait été passionnément mais malheureusement écrasé.

Pas encore au courant de la catastrophe venant d'être écartée à temps, celui qui aimait pourtant les tacos à la folie en venait simplement à la réflexion que la chaleur corporelle de son compère était merveilleusement apaisante. Il avait même l'impression que le cœur de son ami battait plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Et son odeur, des fragrances d'amande et de foin, lui faisait remonter en mémoire les meilleurs moments de leur petite enfance, ainsi que quelques sensations très nouvelles.

Cette envie d'embrasser franchement celui qui était presque son petit ami, de toucher sa peau à l'aide des nouvelles armes récemment découvertes, partager avec lui ses pensées et ses désirs jusque-là trop intimes pour oser les confier à quelqu'un...

En attendant de si troublants moments, l'un de ses principaux acteurs avait improvisé et tendrement déposé un petit baiser sur la tête de son compagnon de jeu préféré. Ce dernier avait d'abord pensé que Craig profitait bien du fait d'être LEGEREMENT plus grand que lui, avant de se sentir rougir en comprenant que son ami avait fait quelque chose d'aussi... romantique ! Léger et fugace, certes, mais tout de même empreint d'une certaine affection fortement amoureuse. Jamais Craig Tucker ne l'avait habitué à de telles manières ! Il faut dire aussi que le meilleur ami parfois désespérant de ce dernier pouffait de rire à chaque geste trop affectueux en le qualifiant de chose tellement gay...

Craig l'aimait donc encore un peu !

Toutefois, il ne fallait pas non plus crier victoire trop tôt. Le gamin au bonnet péruvien avait peut-être fait cela dans l'unique but de calmer les futurs sanglots de ce bébé pleurnichard et vite écourter ce câlin qui devenait bien gênant à force de traîner en longueur, comme ce misérable bouffeur de tacos ne l'intéressait définitivement plus. Un jeune homme officiellement plus beau, musclé, riche, intelligent, cultivé... mieux que Clyde Donovan, l'attendait pour terminer la nuit.

Finalement, en se faisant cette réflexion terriblement amère et défaitiste, Clyde mettait lui-même fin à cette étreinte. Et aussi parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester éternellement comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, même si le gamin n'aurait pas été contre une prolongation de cette proximité. Au risque de laisser refroidir ces précieux tacos !

En parlant de tacos, Clyde se demandait si son complice n'était pas simplement venu lui apporter sa nourriture préférée juste pour s'excuser. Qu'ils puissent convenablement faire la paix et que leur vie redevienne totalement normale à partir de demain. Une amitié exemplaire, presque aussi parfaite que la relation entre Stan et Kyle. Deux bons potes plus complices que jamais. Et strictement amis, rien de plus. Surtout pas. Plus jamais. Quelle bonne blague !

Clyde faisait tout pour éloigner la réalité et retarder sa terrible sentence, mais cette théorie tenait la route. Elle faisait même trop bien l'affaire ! Craig n'aimait pas les conflits, ni les disputes à traîner des semaines entières et les situations désespérées. Pour une raison que le concerné connaissait maintenant bien en détail, le fan de cochon d'Inde détestait être en froid avec son meilleur ami. Mais il était aussi trop fier pour faire le premier pas ou admettre que leur complicité lui manquait cruellement.

Craig aussi le connaissant par cœur. Malgré la pénombre qui les empêchait de se voir convenablement, il fréquentait assez son cher ami pour deviner ses yeux rougis suite à une énième crise de larmes provoquée par une profonde tristesse. Et penser, avec peut-être quelques remords, que ses pleurs avaient sûrement duré longtemps, de longues heures, par sa faute...

Peut-être que le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde allait platement s'excuser avant de lâcher que tout devait reprendre sa forme initiale, en particulier leur relation...? Son meilleur ami devinait d'avance ses sages paroles pleines de logique mais terriblement frustrantes. Pour ne pas dire tout simplement chiantes.

Par contre, Clyde n'aurait jamais pu prédire que son presque petit ami lui prenne ainsi la main. D'un air à la fois décidé, mais avec aussi beaucoup de douceur. En la relâchant à moitié, un court instant, comme si Craig hésitait encore, peinait à croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Ou se rendait compte qu'il détestait vraiment toutes ces niaiseries ridicules...

En tout cas, sentir son complice serrer à son tour timidement sa main avec la sienne avait dû le rassurer sur ses quelques doutes, quelle que soit leur nature exacte. Pas la peine de trop lui en demander, Clyde avait déjà du mal à discerner si cette situation ne faisait pas partie d'un rêve étrange mais merveilleux, alors comment pourrait-il se lancer dans de grandes réflexions philosophiques... Sauf pour se confirmer que tout ceci était bien réel ! Qu'au lieu de se pincer, il avait justement profité de cette nouvelle proximité pour vérifier si tout ne s'évanouissait pas d'un seul coup quand il avait osé étreindre la main de son compère.

En fait, c'était encore mieux qu'une constatation brièvement rassurante : Craig n'avait pas relâché son étreinte et l'entraînait loin de leurs maisons respectives, sur un chemin que l'éternel soupirant de Bebe Stevens ne prenait même pas la peine de détailler. Il était bien trop occupé à chantonner mentalement que son compère lui tenait toujours la main !

Certes, sans oser le regarder, mais son cher ami ne lui en tenait pas rigueur tellement ses pensées s'affolaient. Surtout celles à concerner la corde du romantisme, qui faisaient méthodiquement un bref petit constat de la situation actuelle : Clyde Donovan, ce pauvre ami précédemment éploré et désespéré, venait d'être convié par surprise à une promenade nocturne par son meilleur ami revenu miraculeusement pour lui faire profiter du style très privé et romantique de cette sortie. Une balade en pleine nuit dans leur ville natale, à longer silencieusement les rues (heureusement) désertes en se tenant par la main, c'était tellement... gay !

Mais définitivement agréable quand son presque petit ami serrait un peu plus sa main lorsque  
lui-même venait d'exercer une petite pression sur la sienne. Juste pour s'assurer encore une fois que tout était réel, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve très réaliste où il pouvait ressentir le froid. Et le bonheur indéfinissable en se confirmant une fois de plus qu'ils se tenaient par la main, comme un vrai couple ! Un couple gay, mais un couple quand même.

D'ailleurs, à ce propos, pareils aux couples dits normaux, les couples gays se servaient-ils de ce genre de contact pour officialiser leur relation ?

En personne avide et curieuse d'en apprendre davantage sur ce sujet, Clyde se serait fait un plaisir de le demander à son ami naturellement concerné si ce dernier voulait bien s'arrêter un moment. Si Craig ne semblait pas avoir cette idée bien précise en tête, celle qui le faisait marcher d'un pas aussi pressé et décidé pour conduire son complice jusqu'à leur destination... Une destination qui commençait d'ailleurs à devenir inquiétante. Malgré le bonheur dans lequel il nageait actuellement, celui à tout ignorer de la suite des événements remarquait qu'ils s'éloignaient dangereusement des dernières habitations pour s'engouffrer vers les régions boisées.

Des endroits peu éclairés et malfamés où il pouvait leur arriver les pires choses, comme le disaient si bien les parents pour faire passer à leurs vilains marmots désobéissants l'envie de s'y rendre.

Même si Clyde avait souvent désobéi et s'y était rendu de nombreuses fois avec ses amis. Mais jamais en pleine nuit, et seul avec Craig. Un gay qui pouvait très bien avoir de mauvaises intentions. En commençant par l'appâter à l'aide de tacos et d'attentions romantiques pour plus facilement manipuler sa future victime, puis l'inciter à le suivre dans le coin le plus sombre de la forêt pour pouvoir le torturer et le violer jusqu'au petit matin. Pour ensuite achever cette barbarie avec la dégustation de ces fameux tacos, en observant d'un œil moqueur sa pauvre victime occupée à de nouveau pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, cette fois pour une très bonne raison...

Ce scénario était tellement absurde et terrifiant (digne d'un scénario malsain signé Cartman...) que le gamin à l'imagination trop vite débordante n'avait pu retenir un petit frisson d'effroi. Un frisson que son soi-disant bourreau avait bien sûr ressenti et pris comme un simple signe d'inconfort dû à la température ambiante. Et Clyde ne savait pas s'il devait être déçu quand son compagnon l'avait simplement rassuré en lui expliquant qu'ils étaient presque arrivés, sans le prendre brièvement dans ses bras pour le réchauffer. Un moment qui aurait été parfait pour échanger un premier baiser. Ou, avant, lui demander s'ils étaient enfin réellement en couple. Peut-être également légèrement s'en vouloir d'avoir encore eu de telles pensées alarmantes au sujet de son meilleur ami qui ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Non seulement Craig ne s'amuserait jamais à lui nuire d'une quelconque façon, mais en plus il lisait dans ses pensées les plus fleur bleue, ses récentes idées aussi gays que romantiques et directement inspirées par cette nouvelle facette de leur relation...!

Cet endroit où l'avait amené son meilleur pote était idéalement parfait. Aussi romantique que le coin de paradis qu'il avait imaginé pour le couple principal de sa propre version du film "Maid in Manhattan". Une version très personnelle et gay que ce grand amateur de tacos avait imaginé la dernière fois qu'il avait visionné ce film en compagnie de son meilleur ami.

Son ami qui venait tout juste de lui servir sur un plateau d'argent le décor mentalement imaginé pour les moments de tête-à-tête du couple principal, durant leurs premiers rendez-vous nocturnes à Central Park. Un ami qui, sur le ton de la confidence, lui expliquait qu'il se rendait parfois dans cet endroit le soir, pour observer tranquillement les étoiles et se changer les idées. Que ce coin reculé de Stark's Pond était un peu devenu sa base secrète parfaitement protégée par les sapins enneigés, les buissons et une grosse pierre. Qu'il y avait même une petite réserve de nourriture !

Vicieusement, telle une douleur lancinante qui choisissait toujours les pires moments pour se relancer, Clyde aurait pu se laisser regagner par les doutes et la jalousie en se demandant si Craig avait déjà emmené un de ses petits amis dans ce fameux endroit caché. Combien d'hommes avaient profité avec lui de l'intimité de cette charmante cachette pour assouvir leurs pulsions. Justement, pile au mauvais moment, Clyde se souvenait d'une anecdote contée par Kenny. Quand le gamin le plus pauvre de l'école avait un jour surpris, par hasard, un couple gay en plein ébat dans un des buissons de la forêt. D'après Kenny, resté planqué tout le long de la scène en tant que spectateur discret mais attentif, cela avait été aussi excitant qu'intéressant. Et à mourir de rire pour ce qui était de la réaction du si naïf Clyde Donovan, tout chamboulé et rougissant à l'écoute de cette mésaventure.

Seulement, pour cette fois, le romantisme et leur complicité sincère restaient plus forts que toutes les médisances accompagnées de pensées un peu trop gênantes.

Imperturbable, ne lâchant toujours pas la main de celui qui deviendrait sûrement bientôt son petit ami, le gamin observait la fameuse base secrète, replongé dans le film, troublé par cette similitude jugée et approuvée dès le premier coup d'œil.

\- C'est comme dans le film...

\- Quel film ?

\- Rien, ce n'est pas important.

Beaucoup moins important que les petites merveilles à l'attendre dans ce précieux sac Taco Bell, que Craig venait de déposer avec précaution dans un coin magnifiquement éclairé par la Lune et non recouvert de neige où tous les deux venaient également de s'asseoir.

De quoi installer une ambiance aussi romantique que dans le fameux film, et Clyde adorait encore plus cette base secrète ! Même si, pour pouvoir farfouiller dans le précieux sac contenant certainement un somptueux repas, son ami avait dû lui lâcher la main. Une main que Clyde considérait presque comme étrangère puisqu'elle revenait d'un sacré voyage dans un monde totalement inconnu, mais où il mourait déjà d'envie d'y retourner. En enlevant ses gants cette fois-ci, pour constater de la douceur de la main de son compère et qu'ainsi leur peau soient complètement en contact. Comme un chaleureux petit souvenir chargé d'émotions, qui rappellerait à chaque fois un moment important. En faisant oublier illico les souvenirs moins glorieux, même ceux à seulement dater de la journée actuelle. Quand le soupirant sans cesse éconduit de Bebe Stevens avait pleuré des litres de larmes en pensant que Craig ne voulait plus de lui.

Maintenant, tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre : Alors que quelques heures auparavant ce pauvre gamin au bout de sa vie amicale et sentimentale était au plus bas, tapi dans son lit, occupé à sangloter, le voilà à présent à ses côtés en train de savourer de délicieux tacos apportés par son ami adoré (dont le titre de petit ami n'était plus en danger ou rayé des éventualités) qui le connaissait tellement bien. Qui devinait parfaitement comment renouer des liens fragilisés, et savait par cœur les préférences de son ami quand celui-ci se restaurait chez Taco Bell. Au moins trois tacos toujours accompagnés de cette délicieuse sauce verte que Clyde qualifiait de chef d'œuvre gustatif. Qui lui faisait également penser aux plus grands moments de gloire du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Et, même si comme presque tous les gens normaux, ceux à ne pas avoir été éreintés par un profond abattement au court de ces dernières heures, Craig avait dû tranquillement dîner avec sa famille (Non, pas avec un gars infiniment mieux que son pauvre meilleur ami), il avait quand même cédé et s'était également acheté un petit quelque chose à manger. Un pauvre burrito perdu au milieu des tacos destinés à son complice.

D'ailleurs, puisqu'ils étaient dans le sujet culinaire, Clyde en venait à une certaine conclusion à avoir son importance. Il avait remarqué que son ami choisissait souvent de la nourriture à forme assez... phallique. Tels que des hot-dogs ou des burritos. Et des nems, si d'aventure leur envie du moment les menait au City Wok. Certes, Craig adorait les pizzas mais c'était sûrement la fameuse exception à la règle.

Aussi, dans leur petite enfance, quand ils jouaient à divers jeux de combats, le fan de cochons d'Inde aimait choisir certaines armes bien précises. Toujours des épées, des dagues ou des katanas. À l'école élémentaire, c'était aussi Craig qui jouait le mieux de la flûte. Que des choses avec une forme très équivoque, un détail qui aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux en tant que meilleur ami...

D'ailleurs, en restant dans le domaine de la nourriture, pour parfaitement détendre cette atmosphère et ne pas laisser un long silence gênant s'installer, Craig avait eu la main heureuse sur le sujet de la discussion. En lui parlant, avec un air délicieusement moqueur, de la tête qu'allait faire Cartman en constatant que de rusés cambrioleurs s'étaient introduits dans ses locaux, avaient allègrement profité de son jacuzzi ridicule et souillé sa salle de bain à l'aide de cette savoureuse sauce KFC.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Clyde ne savait pas s'il gloussait grâce à cette imitation plutôt fidèle que lui servait son ami, qui singeait Cartman accusant Kyle d'avoir fait exprès d'entreprendre ce coup monté pour l'humilier, ou si c'était en constatant que Craig et lui retrouvaient leur si belle complicité. Comme par magie. Le plus naturellement du monde.

Une complicité avec un petit quelque chose en plus, qui rendait totalement normal le fait que Craig lui caresse la main. Un geste adorable qui rendait encore plus savoureux ces dernières bouchées de tacos, les plus importantes pour clôturer un si bon repas et entamer un rendez-vous amoureux aussi original. Pour ne pas dire merveilleusement romantique rien que par son organisation de dernière minute.

Ce célèbre amateur de tacos était dehors en pleine nuit, assis au milieu de nulle part, en train de regarder les étoiles avec son meilleur ami Craig. Et, le plus important, il sortait presque officiellement avec ce dernier. Maintenant qu'ils avaient achevé ce petit repas de minuit et observaient paisiblement le firmament orné de toutes ces petites taches brillantes, le moment se désignait comme tout trouvé pour aborder la chose. De la plus poétique des façons, bien entendu.

En plus, cette situation avait un petit quelque chose de confortablement familier, d'agréablement rassurant.

Même quand Craig s'était légèrement rapproché de lui, collant son épaule à la sienne, en guettant sa réaction d'un œil encore un peu méfiant. Heureusement, très loin de s'enfuir à toutes jambes après l'obtention de ces tacos gratuits, celui à avoir si souvent cédé à la panique se disait simplement qu'à cette distance, les lèvres de son complice devenaient sans aucun doute une dangereuse tentation.

En effet, Clyde assumait sans honte son envie d'embrasser son meilleur ami. Mais avant il voulait lui montrer ses talents de poète, qu'il était un petit ami exemplaire, attentionné, romantique, assurément mieux que tous les gars avec lesquels le fan de cochons d'Inde avait été en couple ou simplement fréquenté.

En lui disant que son sourire était aussi brillant que la clarté de la Lune, que ses taches de rousseur ressemblaient à des étoiles, et que ses yeux étaient de la couleur du ciel.

Voulant lui faire croire qu'il était bien peu enclin à ce genre de sensiblerie poétique et surtout cacher son trouble, Craig lui avait d'abord répondu avec un petit ricanement. Pour ensuite lâcher qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de conneries aussi niaises, et avait appuyé ses paroles en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser vibrant de sentimentalité sûrement tout aussi mièvre.

À en juger par cette réponse, Craig parlait le même langage romantiquement correct que lui. Il n'était pas ce genre de gay qui détestait embrasser, ceux qui se classaient comme terriblement allergiques à toutes les choses fleur bleue. C'était respectable et tout à leur honneur, mais le gamin savait que ça aurait été insupportable de ne pas pouvoir ressentir cette sensation pire que troublante. Ce baiser d'abord un peu hésitant, comme une question que lui aurait posé Craig en caressant si doucement sa bouche avec ses lèvres, pour ne pas le brusquer. Pour le titiller juste assez et ainsi l'inciter à répondre de manière plus passionnée, si le langage de cette embrassade savait si bien lui parler.

Bien sûr, Clyde estimait qu'il le parlait couramment mais les éléments extérieurs ne jouaient pas toujours en sa faveur. Le plus grand admirateur de Bebe Stevens se maudissait d'avoir eu l'idée saugrenue de mettre ses gants. Pour une fois, il aurait souhaité les oublier dans un endroit improbable, ça lui aurait évité de passer un temps fou pour les retirer tout en essayant en même temps de se concentrer sur le doux traitement que lui offrait son ami.

Un ami qui, lui, n'avait pas perdu de temps pour mettre fin au baiser en remarquant que quelque chose clochait. Mais son complice ne lui avait pas laissé l'occasion de s'en inquiéter davantage : Avant que Craig lui demande ce qu'il était en train de fabriquer, Clyde lui avait tendrement pris le visage avec ses mains (Enfin débarrassées de ces foutus gants...) pour lui répondre à l'aide d'un baiser. Un baiser que son meilleur ami s'attendait maintenant à recevoir, après en avoir si longtemps rêvé secrètement sans oser l'admettre. Le genre de bisou que Craig qualifiait pourtant toujours de dégoûtant et ridicule quand son pote lui racontait comment il fallait embrasser les filles, et la façon dont ce soi-disant grand séducteur s'y prenait.

Et, aux dernières nouvelles, le gamin au bonnet péruvien approuvait enfin les méthodes de séduction de son compère. Bien qu'un peu surpris par cet élan si soudain de la part d'un gars qui se déclarait encore comme strictement hétérosexuel le mois dernier, il n'avait pas repoussé Clyde quand celui-ci l'avait attrapé avec autant d'enthousiasme pour lui coller un baiser un peu maladroit mais justement très sincère. Encore plus adorable quand ce grand amateur de tacos lui avait caressé les joues, une technique imparable pour accentuer le moment où il avait fini par lui fourrer sa langue dans la bouche.

Sans avoir eu besoin d'y forcer l'accès, mais sans se questionner auparavant sur cette éventualité : Le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde n'aimait peut-être pas trop ça, nourrissait une véritable répulsion pour les french kiss dégoulinants de salive et de mièvrerie. En tout cas, ce n'était pas ce que Craig semblait vouloir lui montrer en ne perdant pas de temps pour coller sa langue à la sienne. À l'aide de ce contact aussi brûlant que romantique, Clyde pouvait on ne peut mieux constater une nouvelle fois que son cher ami n'était pas un amateur en matière de baiser digne des meilleurs films de romance. Que Craig l'impressionnait même dans sa manière si fluide et passionnée de converser à l'aide de ce langage si complexe qu'était l'art du romantisme, à mi-chemin entre la niaiserie et la beauté amoureuse. Avec une pointe de taquinerie propre à son compère, qui faisait par moment exprès d'éviter sa langue, pour bien vite les faire à nouveau se rejoindre avidement. À en faire gémir doucement ces deux gamins presque dépassés par cette trop forte vague de romantisme, cette nouvelle façon de se découvrir et faire comprendre beaucoup de choses.

Clyde goûtait également, avec un plaisir plus discutable en matière de bon goût, aux quelques restes de leur dîner made in Taco Bell. Et se sentait sincèrement ravi d'avoir deviné, avant même de pouvoir le vérifier en détail, que Craig prenait bien à chaque fois des burritos contenant du fromage. Cette innocente constatation s'ajoutait à son bonheur ambiant. Même les petits morceaux de salade attrapés au vol, qui avaient dû rester coincés dans l'appareil dentaire de son pote, ne le dérangeaient pas.

D'ailleurs, Craig semblait lui-même adorer pouvoir savourer la célèbre sauce verte de chez Taco Bell de cette façon si délicieusement sensuelle. Quand l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres l'y faisait goûter en léchant lentement sa langue avec la sienne, une de ses meilleures techniques pour un rapprochement buccal le plus enjôleur possible

Une technique parfaite, selon le savoir-faire de Clyde Donovan, que le meilleur ami et presque petit ami de ce dernier approuvait en le serrant plus étroitement dans ses bras, pour une dernière démonstration de leur compréhension mutuelle des ficelles du romantisme. Un dernier baiser plus bref, donné à bout de souffle, où leurs lèvres s'effleuraient plus qu'elles ne se caressaient vraiment. Mais Clyde trouvait cela fabuleusement romantique, très doux et délicat. Et, bien sûr, pas aussi intense que cette sensation fulgurante en sentant son meilleur ami poser son front contre le sien après avoir mis fin à cette série d'embrassades.

Tous les deux silencieusement en accord sur l'emploi du romantisme précédemment échangé, ils ne s'étaient que furtivement regardés durant ces baisers. Donc, se retrouver face à face, si proches, à se fixer de manière aussi intense, pouvait apporter son lot de trouble. La preuve, Clyde avait la tête qui tournait rien qu'en sentant le souffle brûlant de son ami contre son visage et en imaginant toute la beauté de son regard plus pénétrant que jamais. Aussi, il soupirait intérieurement de soulagement en se disant qu'il faisait trop sombre pour que Craig remarque ses rougissements tout sauf virils et indignes d'un petit ami brillant de classe. Mais un petit ami que son complice semblait déjà beaucoup aimer puisqu'il venait de caler sa tête contre son épaule, en s'installant dans ses bras comme si cet endroit avait toujours été sa place réservée.

La laine du pompon de son bonnet lui chatouillait légèrement le nez, mais Clyde se sentait tellement bien, apaisé et soulagé, qu'il laissait ses derniers remparts de doutes (et de pure hétérosexualité) se liquéfier.

Ses émotions envahissaient son esprit, anarchiquement, mais toujours avec un romantisme éclatant.

Clyde avait l'impression d'avoir quitté son propre corps, d'être très loin de sa petite vie tranquille de gamin inconnu menant un ennuyeux quotidien dans une ville perdue du Colorado. En fait il se sentait comme dans un film, dans son film ! Celui tout droit sorti de son imagination tellement remplie d'émotions peu hétérosexuelles à ce moment-là, pour avoir créée une version ouvertement gay de "Maid in Manhattan". D'ailleurs, l'auteur de cette version se permettait de faire quelques petites retouches à chaud de son premier jet, la situation actuelle l'inspirant grandement : Sans crainte de passer pour le plus mégalo des créateurs, Clyde Donovan venait de décider qu'il interpréterait lui-même le rôle du beau jeune homme riche dont Craig tomberait sous le charme. Avec lequel il allait passer de longues soirées romantiques à Central Park, pour finir par avoir le mariage le plus cher et brûlant de sentimentalité qui soit !

Ouais, définitivement, c'était un très bon film. Son auteur/metteur en scène/co-acteur vedette l'approuvait chaudement, encore plus en voyant son ami redresser la tête à sa hauteur pour que leurs lèvres se rejoignent encore une fois. Et, pour pleinement savourer le genre de baiser qui allait rivaliser avec les tacos en matière de plaisir absolu, Clyde avait tendrement pris les mains de son ami. Pour vérifier si elles étaient aussi douces que la peau de son visage, et peut-être également profiter pour procéder à un autre type de vérification qui le taraudait depuis maintenant un certain temps. Encore plus depuis qu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser !

\- Ça y est, on est vraiment en couple maintenant ?

\- Clyde... Ne casse pas ce moment.

Oui, ils étaient à présent officiellement en couple. Pour de vrai. Un véritable couple gay. Deux bons potes devenus un petit peu plus. Et pour l'attester, le confirmer de la plus parfaite des façons, tout en rassurant celui qui était ENFIN son petit ami, Craig lui avait offert un nouveau baiser. Le genre d'action totalement adéquate pour cette situation délicate, délicieusement romantique et pratique pour également avoir la confirmation que le gamin au bonnet péruvien embrassait divinement bien.

Toutefois, malgré cet élan d'euphorie à le submerger en pouvant enfin serrer son petit ami dans ses bras pour l'embrasser à son tour, Clyde n'était pas totalement rassuré.

Un détail continuait quand même à persister. Le genre d'épine sous le pied aussi douloureuse qu'obsédante, qui avait de grandes chances de s'infecter si la pince ne venait pas l'extraire d'un bon coup sec. Si Clyde se décidait enfin à poser la fameuse question piège qui déciderait peut-être du destin de leur toute nouvelle relation.

\- Mais on est toujours des meilleurs amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Le tristement célèbre soupirant de Bebe Stevens devinait que Craig le regardait comme s'il venait de dire la pire des conneries, ou une énorme mauvaise réponse à un calcul de mathématiques réputé comme très simple.

\- Évidemment.

\- Et je n'avais même pas remarqué que tu étais…

Merveilleux. Même après avoir eu des pensées très ciblées et peu hétérosexuelles, quelques fantasmes à concerner son meilleur ami, jusqu'à se masturber en pensant justement à son ami adoré en s'imaginant le toucher et l'embrasser, ce maudit mot restait bloqué. Impossible à prononcer. Insurmontable, trop impressionnant pour oser l'énoncer tout haut alors que ses enjeux ne lui faisaient plus craindre son meilleur ami. Lui-même n'avait plus peur de ses attirances récemment découvertes et enfin détachées de (presque) toutes ses craintes.

Au lieu de se montrer sûr de lui et parfaitement maître de la situation, un mâle dominant émérite comme l'aurait pensé Cartman, Clyde avait terminé sa phrase maladroite avec un petit rire. Un misérable petit rire nerveux que son ami d'enfance lui connaissait bien. Assez pour savoir que ce rire n'était pas moqueur ou mauvais, et sûrement même le qualifier d'adorablement mignon ! Si bien que le fan de cochons d'Inde n'avait pas été trop déstabilisé pour répliquer avec une observation parfaite pour créer un double coming-out légèrement éventé. Heureusement que, pour une fois, Craig se montrait grandement compréhensif.

\- Et moi je ne savais pas que tu étais bisexuel.

Encore un peu impressionné par ce terme pourtant de mieux en mieux assumé, Clyde avouait qu'il l'avait découvert que très récemment. Mais qu'à vrai dire il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question de savoir si les garçons l'attiraient ou non. Et que maintenant, grâce à lui, ce problème était résolu. Même si le gamin admettait être encore très troublé pour toutes ces émotions si nouvelles. Surtout celles provoquées quand ils étaient ensemble. Principalement quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux !

Craig avait accueilli ces importantes informations avec un petit rire amusé mais surtout très ému (Son compagnon l'avait remarqué à la façon dont il avait serré ses mains). Fier aussi, sûrement, d'avoir eu autant d'impact sur son meilleur ami. Et surtout approbateur, puisque ces aveux  
sous-entendaient certains sentiments naissants en accord parfait avec ceux du fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde.

Seulement, Clyde ne savait pas comment le lui dire sans paraître complètement ridicule. Minable. Pathétique et pitoyable ! Déjà désigné comme le pire gars faussement romantique que Craig Tucker ait connu. Heureusement, celui que ce grand amateur de tacos pouvait réellement désigner comme son petit ami avait compris ce qu'il ressentait. Clyde remarquait aussi que Craig devait vraiment beaucoup l'aimer pour être aussi patient et gentil avec lui, commencer à lui montrer cette facette sensible de sa personnalité en osant le serrer aussi amoureusement dans ses bras. S'il avait été une personne ouvertement malintentionnée, Clyde aurait détenu un sujet de choix pour raconter un secret pire que honteux au sujet de ce gars supposé être impassible aux sensibleries de l'amour, jugeant que les romances c'était bon pour les filles niaises et naïves (Ou son meilleur ami...). Il pourrait même le faire chanter pendant des années et se faire tout un tas d'argent, un plan qui pourrait plaire à un certain Eric Cartman...

Fort heureusement, son meilleur ami Clyde n'était pas rancunier ni habité par de mauvaises intentions, il se sentait juste parfaitement bien dans les bras de celui qui restait son plus fidèle ami. Son petit ami officiel auquel il avait enfin le droit de donner des manifestations d'affection pires que mièvres, et surtout par surprise ! Comme ce petit bisou venant tout juste de se déposer sur la joue de Craig, et ce dernier n'avait pas trouvé mieux à faire pour masquer son trouble que de vivement déclarer qu'ils feraient mieux de rentrer. Il commençait à vraiment se faire tard, si jamais leurs parents respectifs se rendaient compte de leur absence...

Étonnant. Craig Tucker, tel un petit garçon modèle, se montrait soudainement raisonnable et obéissant face à l'autorité parentale...! Une feinte, bien sûr, puisque le naturel revenait aussi vite au galop. En voyant son meilleur ami tituber en quittant cette base secrète, unique complice de leur rapprochement, et à moitié tomber dans ses bras, le fan de cochons d'Inde avait pouffé de rire. Puis s'était tu illico lorsque son nouveau petit ami lui avait pris la main. Sans hésiter, d'une façon que Cartman aurait désigné de parfaite pour montrer son autorité de mâle dominant. Si on mettait de côté cette façon si niaise, et heureusement peu visible, de sourire à son ami. Puis de chantonner joyeusement, et bien sûr mentalement, en sentant Craig serrer sa main en le suivant jusqu'à leur maison respective.

Malgré cet élan de solide romantisme, Clyde sentait toujours ses jambes flageoler. Son cœur battait à mesure que ses pensées lui serinaient sans cesse qu'il tenait la main de Craig Tucker, et sortait à présent bel et bien avec ce dernier ! Les yeux rivés dans cette hypnotique obscurité, le gamin avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir vu aussi clair de sa vie. Et d'être bourré, alors qu'il n'avait jamais bu au point de se retrouver complètement ivre. Même le chemin du retour lui paraissait étrangement trop court, ses pieds ne se sentaient pas à leur place sur le pas de sa propre porte. Ce n'est qu'en sentant son compère pencher son visage vers le sien, son souffle encore brûlant lui éclaircir les idées, que ce grand amateur de tacos retrouvait assez ses esprits pour lui offrir un de ses câlins les plus affectueux et l'embrasser. Un baiser inspiré de la situation actuelle : Passionné à cause de ces au revoir à venir, avec de la brièveté provoquée par l'aspect presque public de cette embrassade.

C'est vrai, n'importe qui pourrait passer ou sortir de sa maison et les surprendre. Hurler de terreur, cracher de dégoût, renifler de mépris, en voyant un couple gay se rouler une pelle. En admettant malgré tout que la scène actuelle avait un petit quelque chose de touchant. De romantiquement mignon, lorsque les deux amis continuaient de se tenir la main au fur et à mesure qu'ils se séparaient. Lâchant à regret les derniers doigts qui les unissaient encore. S'éloignaient en ne se quittant pas du regard.

Comble de la définition même du romantisme, imprégné d'un zeste de détails adorables, même une fois rentré chez lui, à travers la porte entrouverte, Clyde avait fait un dernier signe de main à son petit ami (enfin officiel, comme le lui répétait son cerveau alors que sa main s'agitait de façon si mièvre). Une dernière action désespérément romantique à laquelle Craig répondait de la même façon. Qualifiée de parfaitement adorable par l'éternel soupirant de Bebe Stevens, qui venait de vivement fermer la porte derrière lui sous peine de retourner se jeter sur son meilleur ami pour le serrer dans ses bras et revérifier la qualité de ses baisers.

Adossé à la porte, cette porte qu'il espérait ne pas avoir claqué trop brutalement au risque d'avoir réveillé son père, Clyde se rendait compte de quelque chose d'immensément important. C'était sûrement les au revoir les plus niais de leur vie de meilleurs amis, il allait le raconter à Craig dès demain. En attendant, le gamin se retenait d'éclater de rire en montant silencieusement l'escalier, comprenant l'adorable absurdité de cette réflexion qui pourrait résulter sur un fou rire et situation très mignonne.

Déjà que lui-même laissait échapper des petits ricanements étouffés, une fois à l'abri dans sa chambre et occupé à se déshabiller sommairement pour se mettre au lit et grappiller les quelques heures de sommeil qui pouvaient bien lui rester.

La nuit était en effet bien entamée, il devait être très très tard, son père le punirait en apprenant son escapade nocturne (Et la nature de celle-ci)...

Mais Clyde avait bien mieux en tête. Enfin installé confortablement dans son lit, il repensait aux baisers que lui avait donnés Craig. À cette embrassade en particulier, la dernière en date, celle échangée devant sa maison. Quand leurs lèvres s'étaient retrouvées avec hésitation, pour ensuite bien vite évoluer vers quelque chose de plus langoureux. Et le câlin plein d'émotions donné par le plus expert en la matière, pendant que le fan de cochons d'Inde chargeait de lui répondre à l'aide d'un baiser très bien noté dans la grille du romantisme.

À ce sujet, le plus grand fan de Bebe Stevens en venant tout juste à une nouvelle conclusion : Craig et lui se complétaient parfaitement bien. Clyde était connu comme celui qui donnait les meilleurs câlins, tandis que Craig embrassait d'une manière à la fois passionnée et adorable. Encore mieux que n'importe quelle fille que Clyde Donovan avait eu l'honneur d'embrasser !

Cette information de la plus haute importance méritait bien d'être partagée avec le plus à même de la comprendre et la confirmer. Même à une heure pareille de la nuit !

Voilà pourquoi Clyde attrapait prestement son téléphone portable pour faire part de sa découverte au deuxième concerné. Celui qui était à la fois son meilleur ami et son petit ami...! Ce titre si prometteur et agréable qui désignait à présent Craig Tucker lui avait fait ajouter quelques cœurs à son message. Pas grave, ces manifestations romantiques se mariaient parfaitement bien avec le sujet du message. Et la réponse presque instantanée de Craig, lui intimant de dormir sinon il allait déjà demander le divorce s'il lui envoyait des messages aussi niais et débiles. Loin de s'en inquiéter outre mesure, Clyde avait simplement répondu innocemment que lui aussi l'aimait. Beaucoup. Avant d'essayer de trouver le sommeil, en se rendant compte qu'il venait de passer un moment romantique en pleine nuit avec son meilleur ami, s'adonner à toute une série d'échanges buccaux et de câlinages très peu amicaux, pour ensuite lui faire un semblant de déclaration par SMS. Des constatations qui ne l'avaient pas rongé au point de l'empêcher de s'endormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Sans avoir bu la moindre goutte d'alcool la veille, il se réveillait avec ce que certains qualifiaient de gueule de bois. En plus de ressentir que son esprit était aussi embrouillé que troublé, et avec la drôle d'impression d'avoir les lèvres légèrement gonflées. Une sensation étrange mais pas désagréable...!

Par le biais de Kenny, il avait entendu dire qu'une longue séance de baisers pires que passionnés pouvait avoir ce genre d'effets secondaires. Mais Clyde n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'expérimenter, malgré toutes ses tentatives. Ses avances plus ou moins élégantes et surtout assez insistantes auprès des filles à lui plaire.

Bien sûr, ce pseudo grand séducteur avait déjà embrassé des filles auparavant. Plein de filles. Et ce depuis le classement du garçon le plus mignon de la classe, un épisode très élogieux pour les trois premiers. Surtout pour l'heureux gagnant officieux à largement profiter de cette petite notoriété. De ce privilège sans prix et enchanteur qui lui avait permis de draguer les plus belles filles de l'école, sortir avec quelques-unes d'entre elles, et d'ainsi bénéficier d'un semblant de confiance en lui. Un bien unique pour parader devant les demoiselles, les charmer à coup de compliments et espérer garder un certain temps une petite amie. Au moins assez longtemps pour qu'ils aient l'occasion d'échanger un baiser.

Embrasser une fille était agréable, ça pouvait se rapprocher du bonheur de savourer un bonbon. Mais pour ce qui était d'embrasser Craig Tucker et enfin être en couple avec ce dernier, la chose avait été bien différente. Très différente. Délicieusement différente. Ses lèvres et sa bouche s'en souvenaient encore, aidées par ses très récents souvenirs qui avaient soigneusement emmagasiné chaque passage de leur rendez-vous romantique de la nuit dernière. Seulement les bons souvenirs. Quand Craig l'avait à moitié harcelé par téléphone pour renouer le dialogue, qu'il s'était même posté en bas de chez lui dans le but inavoué d'être rejoint par son meilleur ami ! (Que de romantisme...!) Un espoir auquel ce grand amateur de tacos n'avait pas tardé à répondre comme lui aussi le désirait. Voulait serrer son ami dans ses bras, s'imprégner de sa présence, manger les tacos gentiment apportés par Craig, enfin embrasser ce dernier, lui offrir un de ses meilleurs câlins, puis encore l'embrasser, toujours plus passionnément pour répondre à toutes ces émotions... Cette envie de mieux comprendre ces sentiments tout en se retrouvant encore plus proche de son ami d'enfance.

Tout en gambergeant tranquillement dans son lit malgré qu'il soit presque midi, Clyde repensait à chaque petit détail. Les meilleurs, les plus troublants et agréables, mêmes des heures plus tard. Ces délicieux tacos généreusement apportés par son meilleur ami, quand celui-ci lui avait pris la main pour entamer cette petite promenade nocturne en tant que vrai couple, avant de capturer ses lèvres et lui montrer que lui aussi pouvait être le pire des romantiques. Un petit ami parlant le même langage que lui, tout en restant son meilleur ami tellement cool. D'ailleurs, l'éternel soupirant de Bebe Stevens n'aurait jamais cru un jour se sentir aussi heureux en se disant qu'il avait un petit ami et était donc un petit peu gay...

Hélas, cette douce rêverie prenait subitement fin au moment où son père avait toqué à sa porte. Pas pour sermonner son fils qui traînait au lit en profitant un peu trop de ce week-end où restait quand même incorporé quelques corvées, mais pour simplement lui signaler qu'un ami venait d'arriver.

Un ami ?! Un seul ami pouvait s'inviter comme ça, débarquer par surprise après une si belle soirée, pour continuer sur cette si jolie lancée durant cette future journée parfaitement agréable. Bien sûr, Mr Donovan n'était pas au courant des récents événements, et n'avait pas pris le soin de prévenir son fils qu'il avait la visite de son petit ami. Clyde rectifiait donc lui-même la chose dans sa tête, affichant déjà un grand sourire à l'idée de si vite revoir le fan de cochons d'Inde. Dans quelques secondes, dès que son père aurait refermé la porte de la chambre, pouvoir aussitôt saluer son cher ami à l'aide d'un baiser. En espérant que Craig approuvait et appréciait ce genre de salutation matinale et romantique...

Hélas, avant d'aussi vite s'éclipser, Mr Donovan avait fait entrer ce fameux invité sans laisser le temps à son fils de se coiffer un peu mieux. Ou de bondir sur ses pieds pour se rendre davantage présentable. Si tout allait bien Craig et lui deviendraient par la suite un peu plus intimes, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour accueillir son nouveau petit ami simplement vêtu d'un t-shirt et de ses sous-vêtements...

Heureusement, le nouvel arrivant allait sans aucun doute se montrer bien conciliant devant ce genre de détail. Son petit rictus mélangeant politesse de circonstance et délectation de maîtriser n'importe quelle situation simplement grâce à son art de la manipulation le confirmait. Même chose pour son pas assuré, le menant uniquement là où il avait décidé qu'il serait, se sentant donc complètement chez lui en se dirigeant vers le lit de cet ami plus aussi enthousiaste qu'à l'annonce de son arrivée. Quand Clyde ne savait pas encore qu'il avait la visite surprise d'Eric Cartman. Et que cet odieux personnage sans gêne s'installerait ainsi sur son lit, en lui écrasant à moitié les pieds avec son gros cul. Qu'il allait encore garder ce sourire insupportable pour s'approcher de lui et le saluer avec le genre de phrases qui mettaient tout de suite une bonne ambiance. Bonne, selon la logique de Cartman.

Furtivement, ce grand amateur de tacos se demandait si Eric allait remarquer quelque chose. Les rivières de larmes versées, et les embrassades passionnées échangées avec son ami Craig. En tout cas, Clyde avait l'impression que ça se lisait sur son visage, surtout le second fait.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu es encore au lit à une heure pareille. Craig et toi avez baisé toute la nuit dans mon jacuzzi !

En première ligne, Clyde priait très fort pour que son père soit redescendu et ne puisse pas entendre les paroles dangereuses de ce gros porc. Ensuite, il se maîtrisait pour ne pas rougir comme une écrevisse et se planquer sous ses couvertures en s'imaginant Craig et lui en train de s'adonner à ce genre d'activité très... troublante. Sans chercher à savoir s'il était déjà prêt à faire sa première fois avec celui qui était en plus son premier et très récent petit ami, ni imaginer plus en détails comment les gays faisaient l'amour.

Pas la peine, Cartman s'en chargeait très bien à sa place, en plus d'y ajouter quelques observations personnelles peu sympathiques.

\- J'ai aussi remarqué que tu l'avais sauté dans ma salle de bain ! Seuls des pd peuvent être aussi dégueulasses et irrespectueux... Je compte d'ailleurs sur toi pour tout nettoyer.

En guise de réponse à ces paroles vaguement insultantes, Clyde avait vivement tiré sur la couverture dans l'espoir de faire basculer ce gros lard et qu'il puisse lamentablement mordre la poussière. Cartman étant très fier, ce genre de petite humiliation était la meilleure réponse à avoir face à ses insultes (D'après Kyle).

Malheureusement, en cette belle fin de matinée, Cartman était d'humeur joueuse et ne bombardait donc pas son élève ingrat de terribles insultes devant cette vaine tentative d'intimidation. En plus de s'être rattrapé à temps, ce discutable confident se montrait aussi particulièrement inspiré au sujet de la merveilleuse nuit qu'étaient censés avoir passé le couple dont il se qualifiait comme étant son unique et heureux entremetteur. En voulant savoir si, pour continuer dans leur besoin ardent de sexe propre à tous les homosexuels (selon Cartman), ils étaient finalement rentrés chez Craig pour que ce dernier montre une de ses nombreuses déviances et lui fasse ressentir comment un cochon d'Inde pouvait servir de jouet sexuel...

Si Cartman n'avait pas le terrible avantage de savoir trop de choses compromettantes, Clyde se serait volontiers jeté sur lui pour le rouer de coups. Bien comme Craig le lui avait appris, en mettant tout de suite à terre son adversaire pour viser directement le visage et de cette manière prendre directement le dessus. Hélas une amère raison le forçait à simplement insulter son soi-disant ami, ravaler sa colère, puis expliquer succinctement qu'il n'avait pas été si loin avec Craig. Et que son meilleur ami ne considérait surtout pas Stripe d'une manière aussi dégoûtante.

Sans rentrer dans les détails, car il y avait tout de même des choses trop compliquées et blessantes à avouer, tout en détenant également des souvenirs si beaux qu'ils méritaient d'être uniquement partagés avec celui qui était officiellement son petit ami, le gamin avouait simplement qu'ils s'étaient finalement embrassés au clair de Lune et formaient à présent un vrai couple. Un couple gay, comme ils le soulignaient mutuellement par la pensée et cet échange de sourires étrangement complices.

Pendant un court laps de temps, Clyde aurait juré lire de la joie sincère dans le regard de Cartman. Un silencieux petit cri de victoire suite à cette bonne nouvelle. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'esclaffe grossièrement en admettant qu'il était temps, que ces deux abrutis avaient vraiment un balai dans le cul pour galérer pendant si longtemps face à quelque chose d'aussi simple. Que ce pauvre ami naïf et trop gentil avait bien failli se faire violer par son pote homosexuel... Mais, qu'en attendant, ils formaient maintenant un véritable couple gay ! En bon professeur et confident très fier de son petit protégé à enfin lui rapporter de bons résultats, Cartman accompagnait ses applaudissements de quelques explications d'après lui capitales.

En lui expliquant qu'aux yeux de tous il sera maintenant considéré comme gay. Même si Clyde lui affirmait que c'était Craig qui l'était. Que lui était "juste" bisexuel. Mais Cartman ne voulait rien entendre, il défendait sa position. La masse la plus bruyante et grouillante de la populace ne flirtait pas avec la subtilité, un gars qui pouvait embrasser et sauter un de ses congénères mâles était forcément homosexuel. Point.

\- Faut voir les choses du bon côté, Clyde. Les filles sont complètement dingues des gays !

L'intéressé n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre ni d'adhérer à ce fait considéré comme des plus étrange. Certes, lui-même vouait un cultes aux femmes homosexuelles, mais comment une fille pouvait aimer à ce point un gars qui ne pourrait jamais devenir son petit ami ou même la désirer ? Bien qu'il devait tout de même admettre que son meilleur ami Craig plaisait beaucoup aux filles, ces dernières le trouvaient toujours très cool. Quelques-unes avaient même voulu sortir avec le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde... En se faisant éconduire à chaque fois !

\- Je t'assure, elles trouvent que les gays c'est…super mignon ! Les filles vont tellement t'adorer et te faire confiance qu'elles vont te raconter tous leurs petits secrets et même se désaper devant toi...

Là, Clyde voulait bien croire aveuglement ces paroles plus du tout nébuleuses ou indignes de confiance. Tout paraissait très clair à présent : En apprenant sa relation amoureuse avec Craig, Bebe Stevens allait le trouver tellement cool et rassurant que son plus grand fan serait tout le temps invité aux soirées pyjama ultra select et réservées aux filles ! Clyde s'imaginait déjà admirer cette magnifique nuisette que devait très certainement porter Bebe, et toutes les histoires que ces demoiselles allaient lui raconter en échange de quelques anecdotes mignonnes de sa relation amoureuse avec son petit ami... Une vraie vision de rêve !

Quoique, pas sûr que le petit ami en question en soit fortement enchanté. Craig refuserait probablement de l'admettre mais son meilleur ami était persuadé qu'il serait très jaloux. Et terriblement blessé. En plus d'être déçu par ce gars qui n'était finalement pas le petit ami de ses rêves, juste un gros nul en manque de reconnaissance qui n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Mark Cotswolds.

Pour une fois, se faire apostropher par les litanies de Cartman était salutaire pour ne pas sombrer encore une fois dans une déstabilisante angoisse.

\- Un mec qui sort avec un autre gars n'est plus vraiment un homme dans les yeux d'une fille. Il devient une des leurs. Ou un gentil petit toutou.

À en juger par son petit regard moqueur, ce prétendu sauveur savait sûrement déjà dans quelle catégorie Clyde Donovan allait être rangé, mais il était de bonne humeur et ne voulait donc pas briser les espoirs de son cher ami.

Bien que Cartman fût officiellement redevenu Cartman pile au moment où ce gros con prenait un malin plaisir à imaginer la fameuse scène de leur premier baiser. Selon son imagination tourmentée et environnée de mauvais clichés. De détails ni sympathiques ou romantiques.

Par exemple, quand ce pseudo grand confident avançait que leur différence de taille avait dû jouer grandement pour ajouter un peu de pathétisme à tout ce mièvre romantisme. Comme Craig faisait presque une tête de plus que son ami, ce pauvre PETIT Clyde avait dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour espérer atteindre la bouche de son ami. Ou bien demander très humblement à ce cher Craig de se pencher un peu. Tout ça malgré son rôle de dominant à devoir systématiquement s'imposer comme un homme viril et fort. Surtout face à ce genre de situation de terrible désavantage !

En admettant que ce gros lard avait peut-être raison, l'éternel admirateur éconduit de Bebe Stevens trouvait complètement ridicule ces statuts sacrés et inébranlables d'homme et de femme. Il n'avait aucune envie d'humilier Craig ou le faire se sentir inférieur. Ni le considérer comme une fille. Le gamin se rendrait compte assez tôt (enfin, surtout ses mains) qu'il ne pourrait pas tripoter une opulente poitrine. Ni de soyeux et longs cheveux. Ou effleurer le grand mystère qu'était l'exploration d'un sexe féminin. À la place il devrait se contenter de la peau délicieusement douce de son meilleur ami, de chaque endroit sensible où se trouvait la moindre tache de rousseur, de ce cul envoûtant et pouvant sûrement rivaliser avec les formes parfaites de sa référence en matière de beauté... Ce grand amateur de tacos ne perdait  
peut-être pas au change, mais le moment était mal choisi pour se questionner à ce sujet. Ou bien fantasmer plus en détails sur celui qui était son meilleur ami en plus d'être à présent son petit ami.

Pour clôturer ce troublant mais déstabilisant sujet que Cartman prenait tant à cœur, Clyde préférait répondre prudemment que le gamin au bonnet péruvien restait plus fort que lui. Même quand ils se battaient pour de faux c'était toujours Craig qui gardait l'avantage. Et, sur ce même thème, celui qui trouvait toujours réponse à tout frappait une nouvelle fois. Tel qu'il l'expliquait à son petit protégé que, fort ou non, Craig serait officiellement sa chienne qui le supplierait de le faire jouir et hurlerait de plaisir sous ses assauts de dominant. Une sacrée aubaine pour réaliser ses plus vilains fantasmes comme le soulignait également Cartman, cette si discutable voix de la raison.

Surtout que de son côté, même s'il avait en effet quelque fantasmes peut-être un peu fous, Clyde n'approuvait pas du tout cette sexualité décrite pas son confident. Il préférait amplement une relation romantique, avec beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse. Où il pourrait passer des heures à câliner son petit ami pour lui montrer la qualité de ses étreintes de nature amoureuse et plus seulement amicale. Puis, une fois que la teneur d'un ébat homosexuel serait moins floue dans son esprit, pouvoir basculer vers quelque chose de plus intime mais toujours très complice. Et non faire une fixette sur cette prétendue domination à exercer sur Craig !

Rendu tout à coup plus sérieux suite à ces quelques minutes de silence, Cartman demandait ensuite plus calmement si embrasser Craig était mieux qu'échanger un baiser avec Patty Nelson. En effet, Clyde Donovan avait eu la chance de sortir avec Patty Nelson, un des grands amours d'enfance d'Eric Cartman. À défaut d'avoir encore de la rancune, celui qui n'avait jamais réussi à plaire à la jeune fille nourrissait peut-être quelques regrets. Ressentait des sursauts de nostalgie, et avait donc besoin de parler de Patty avec un gars possédant toujours dans ses souvenirs la chance qu'il n'avait pas eue.

Du tac au tac, tout aussi sérieux bien qu'un peu rêveur, Clyde lui répondait que c'était un million de fois mieux qu'avec n'importe quelle fille. Même Red, Nelly ou Lola.

Une déclaration ne manquant pas de choquer un gars comme Cartman, ayant déjà entendu bien des choses étonnantes et ahurissantes. Mais jamais qu'un gay embrassait mieux qu'une fille séduisante et populaire...! Surtout un gars comme Craig, censé se désintéresser complètement des choses romantiques. D'autant plus que le garçon déclaré officieusement comme le plus mignon était bien placé pour le savoir, avec toutes les filles qu'il avait fréquentées et embrassées. Son jugement quasi divin venait donc de brusquement changer de direction et admettait naturellement le talent indiscutable des gays dans l'art d'embrasser... Et Clyde n'en avait pas terminé de ces constatations presque à chaud puisqu'il était encore perdu dans ses très récents souvenirs de la veille.

\- En plus Craig a une peau si douce...

\- Pas étonnant, avec toutes les faciales qu'il a dû se prendre.

Une fois de plus, Cartman le faisait redescendre sur Terre. Brutalement. Salement.

Non seulement il ne supportait pas quand un imprudent disait du mal de son meilleur ami (et nouvellement petit ami), mais en plus Clyde était persuadé que Craig ne faisait pas ce genre de chose. Luttant surtout pour ne pas repenser à certains passages des nombreux films pornographiques où ce genre de scène avait lieu, à imaginer son ami à la place des actrices, dans ce genre de situation équivoque et peut-être un brin excitante...

D'ailleurs, son cher confident ne lui facilitait pas vraiment la tâche en argumentant que ce gars à tant vénérer les cochons d'Inde se servait de son animal de compagnie adoré pour souvent faire un tour en ville, et ainsi trouver des cibles masculines agréables à regarder et pas seulement acheter du foin ou des légumes frais pour Stripe. Ou en lui rappelant quelques rumeurs licencieuses que des personnes malintentionnées avaient colportées sur Craig Tucker, pour se rendre intéressantes et faire rire leurs petits camarades en racontant que le meilleur ami de Clyde avait rendu des services sexuels au réceptionniste du Cinéma Bijou dans l'espoir que ses mini-films animaliers soient diffusés. Et bien sûr ce pauvre Craig s'était fait baiser, dans tous les sens du terme.

Évidemment, Clyde n'avait jamais cru ces histoires ridicules ! Son compère lui affirmait toujours qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de faire ce genre de chose puisque ses films agissaient comme une véritable drogue douce sur les gens. Maintenant, même en sachant que son meilleur ami était homosexuel, et en se rappelant que Craig s'était systématiquement montré agacé lorsque cette affaire revenait sur le tapis ou boycottait très souvent ce cinéma jugé comme merdique, l'admirateur de Bebe Stevens ne voulait toujours pas y croire. Cartman pouvait bien marteler que Craig était une pute obsédée par l'argent et la gloire, que, comme tous les gays, il n'avait aucune fierté ou d'états d'âme, Clyde prenait cette fois d'énormes pincettes avec les informations délivrées par ce discutable personnage.

Et celles à venir n'auraient aucun effet sur le petit garçon impressionnable qu'il était toujours, sans non plus être complètement stupide pour gober tout ce qu'un gros lard manipulateur pouvait bien dire.

Pour lui faire peur ou le mettre sincèrement en garde, comme le gentil confident consciencieux qu'il était, Cartman le faisait à nouveau brutalement redescendre sur terre en abordant les risques encourus suite à des échanges buccaux avec une personne homosexuelle. Que c'était le meilleur moyen pour attraper les pires petites maladies honteuses (dont leurs parents et professeurs leur rabattait si souvent les oreilles...), divers cancers incurables, et même le Sida !

Devenu tout à coup plus pâle, Clyde était resté bouche bée un petit moment avant de s'accorder un bref instant de réflexion pour pouvoir marmonner qu'il l'aurait remarqué depuis longtemps si son meilleur ami était atteint d'un mal aussi grave.

D'un air condescendant, Cartman lui tapotait l'épaule en expliquant d'une voix trop douce pour être complètement sincère que ce genre de maladie mettait du temps pour se déclarer. Qu'il fallait parfois une dizaine d'années, voir une vingtaine d'années pour s'en rendre compte ! Et que lui, ce pauvre petit Clyde Donovan si crédule et amoureux allait être infecté par ce lépreux.

\- Et si vous ne crevez pas tous les deux du Sida, Craig risque de te laisser souvent seul si jamais il garde ses projets d'astronaute à la con.

\- Ta gueule, Cartman ! C'est un projet très important pour Craig !

\- Je n'en doute pas... Mais comme ça, pendant qu'il sera occupé à se faire sodomiser par les aliens, toi tu pourras combler ton manque de filles !

Un amas de conneries. Comme si les aliens faisaient ce genre de chose et que lui-même pourrait tromper son petit ami ! Toutefois, c'est vrai qu'en étant avec Craig la découverte de la sexualité dans les bras d'une fille deviendrait impossible. Sauf si le gamin au bonnet péruvien acceptait un plan à trois avec une fille, ou qu'il lui offrait une strip-teaseuse pour son anniversaire...

Une fois encore, Cartman le sauvait de bien des désagréments suite à des réflexions trop complexes et compliquées, pour ne pas dire terriblement désagréables au milieu de ce bonheur tout nouveau qu'il découvrait. Plus enthousiaste que jamais, son confident attitré avançait que c'était le moment idéal pour aborder un certain sujet délicat. Et Clyde s'attendait à tout, sauf peut-être à la question à venir qui s'avançait d'un air moqueur et menaçant vers lui.

\- Clyde, ça m'embête un peu de te demander ça car j'ai conscience que c'est très gênant mais...

Son petit regard de fouine et son faux sourire chaleureux hurlaient le contraire, mais Clyde avouait qu'il avait tout de même envie de savoir la nature de cette fameuse question. Aussi gênante qu'elle soit.

\- En tant que confident, je dois savoir si tu as déjà baisé avec une fille. Ou un gars !

La question pouvait se classer bien haut sur l'échelle de la gêne, indiscutablement. Ce gros lard avait d'ailleurs un certain talent pour arriver à mettre n'importe qui terriblement mal à l'aise en usant en plus avec brio des pires questions existantes. Mais presque existentielles...

Malgré cette confiance pas toujours cédée de bonne grâce à Cartman, Clyde se voyait mal lui faire part de son unique et désastreux semblant d'expérience sexuelle en compagnie d'une jeune fille. De Tammy Warner, plus précisément.

Fidèle à lui-même, Eric Cartman se ferait une joie de se moquer de son pauvre petit protégé jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et en mettant bien sûr toute la ville au courant. En racontant, avec son talent habituel pour mettre ses médisances en avant, que cet abruti de Clyde était un putain d'éjaculateur précoce car il avait tenu à peine quelques minutes en se faisant tripoter par une des plus jolies filles de la ville ! Alors que le principal concerné estimait que c'était uniquement la faute d'une trop forte émotion puisque c'était la première fois qu'une fille le touchait, mais l'expliquer à ce gros con serait une mission impossible et inutile.

Donc, secouer simplement la tête, capituler et préférer passer pour un petit garçon encore assez pur et innocent se révélait être la solution la plus raisonnable. Et prudente. En plus, au lieu de se moquer lâchement de lui, Cartman avait simplement sourit et expliqué que cette question était une excellente transition pour la suite du plan.

Un plan ? Le plan parfait qui devait clôturer cette affaire, faire en sorte que la boucle soit bouclée, rejouer la scène à avoir tout provoquée. En clair, créer un Brenda Love 2 !

Malgré son talent certain pour créer des films romantiquement gays à partir d'œuvres déjà existantes, Clyde avait peur de comprendre. Surtout en entendant ce gros lard complètement à côté de la réalité lui citer tous les moyens plus ou moins cools pour sauter son meilleur ami. Par exemple, faire boire Craig jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement alcoolisé et inoffensif. Sinon, enfiler un déguisement de cochon d'Inde pour que ce fétichiste des cobayes se jette sur lui, des étoiles plein les yeux et obéisse aveuglement à ses ordres. Ou mettre une forte dose de somnifère dans sa boisson préférée. Comme ça il pourrait prendre son pied durant sa première fois sans avoir besoin de se casser la tête à satisfaire les caprices et les plaisirs malsains d'un gay devant garder son rôle de soumis.

Clyde préférait ne pas imaginer trop en détails comment se passait un rapport sexuel entre deux hommes, surtout pas alors que Cartman était dans les parages en train de débiter des conseils aussi sournois que dangereux, mais il doutait fortement que ce genre de méthodes soient normales et réellement conseillées. Que ça soit le bon moment aussi.

\- On vient à peine de se mettre en couple, c'est peut-être un peu tôt pour passer aux choses sérieuses...

Vu le soupir d'exaspération venant de son ami et confident, ce n'était pas une bonne réponse. Et Cartman le lui faisait bien savoir en avançant que pour ça les gays se différenciaient des filles puisqu'ils voulaient tout de suite se faire sauter. Dès le premier soir, sinon ils allaient à l'instant voir ailleurs.

Cependant, pour ne pas entièrement en porter la responsabilité si cette première fois se transformait en véritable fiasco, Cartman préférait simplement et prudemment lui conseiller de toujours maintenir son rôle de dominant par rapport à Craig qui devait obligatoirement se soumettre à toutes ses demandes. Et que, si malheureusement le fan de cochons d'Inde jouait les fortes têtes, il ne fallait pas hésiter à l'attacher ou lui forcer un peu la main. Et toujours choisir des positions privilégiant le dominant, bien entendu.

Sachant très bien que son complice n'était pas ce genre de gars qui le trahirait ou jetterait son amour propre pour s'écraser complètement devant lui, Clyde écoutait les fameux conseils de la plus haute importance d'une oreille distraite. Le gamin préférait repenser à Craig de façon réaliste et saine, et à leur rendez-vous nocturne surtout. Toujours les meilleurs passages, quand son ami lui avait pris la main puis l'avait embrassé. Tous les délicieux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, tout bonnement impossibles à quantifier, juste immensément agréables à se remémorer.

Le petit ami enfin officiel de Craig Tucker avait d'ailleurs très hâte de revérifier à tel point son compère embrassait à la perfection, et le lui faire savoir en lui offrant un câlin empreint de romantisme. En attendant, il pouvait simplement hocher la tête avec un vague petit sourire béat quand son invité prenant enfin congé en ne manquant pas de lui souhaiter bonne chance et lui faisant savoir qu'il devait lui téléphoner dès que la chose serait faite. Comme Cartman s'imaginait que son élève parfois trop évaporé devait penser à l'avance à ses futures prouesses, ce discutable personnage s'était contenté d'esquisser un petit rictus avant de quitter la pièce. En ne manquant pas de saluer poliment le père de Clyde avant de rentrer chez lui, pour rester le gentil garçon respectable aux yeux des parents de ses amis.

Enfin seul, Clyde n'avait pas mis longtemps à redescendre de son nuage duveteux et très gay pour attraper vivement son téléphone portable. Avant même d'espérer et se demander si Craig, son petit ami et meilleur ami, lui avait envoyé un message. Son ami d'enfance avait fait mieux, il lui avait envoyé deux messages ! Une véritable rareté, un miracle allant de pair avec leur récent rapprochement amoureux.

Le premier message datait d'assez tôt le matin, sûrement quand Craig s'était réveillé exprès pour s'occuper de son cochon d'Inde. Avec cette photo de Stripe en gros plan pour l'attester. Tout bonnement adorable ! Encore plus en imaginant Craig se rendormir, en pensant peut-être à lui. Oui, son ami avait certainement amoureusement pensé à lui puisque, quelques heures plus tard, il lui avait envoyé un autre message des plus explicites.

Dans son deuxième message, son meilleur ami lui racontait son rêve dans lequel ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit à s'embrasser. Quel songe étrange, débile et dégoûtant ! Un rêve tellement niais et romantique qui lui plairait sûrement. Et Clyde le lui confirmait à l'instant en lui répondant qu'il avait exactement fait le même rêve. Quelle douce coïncidence !

En fait, Cartman avait raison sur une chose : Ils devaient se retrouver comme en cet instant fatidique passé en compagnie de Brenda Love, mais cette fois avec quelque chose qui conviendrait mieux au nouveau tournant qu'avait pris leur relation.


End file.
